Flower Demons 3: A Different Life
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Toga was given a chance to change his future from dark to light. With a new start Toga quickly finds a special female that he could be happy with and that is prefect for him. He finds out that she has been curse by Lady East at a young age and broke the evil spell. Over the years Toga started seeing the truth side of his soon to be mate. Was it a set up or a big misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place the same day Touga went back to change things. Rin is in Sesshomaru bed chambers. Touga back in his bed chambers while Sesshomaru is in the gardens. This is the third story of Flower Demons. I may write a fourth depends on how I end this story.

Chapter 1

"Oh there you are Sesshomaru. I have been looking for your father everywhere do you know where he is?" Izayoi said as she walks towards Sesshomaru. "No I do not." Sesshomaru said as he turns around to leave. Izayoi started walking faster and wraps her arm around Sesshomaru arm. Sesshomaru eyes flickered red to golden when Izayoi touched him until a guard came towards them. He saw an opening and broke free from her range.

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru but there is something that you need to see." The guard told Sesshomaru. With a smile showing off his fangs he follows the guard. "Bring her around." The guard told the other guards. A guard pulled on a chain that he picks off the ground and pulls hard. "I don't recall seeing her in the village." Sesshomaru said when he saw a female demon. "We found her with a miko fleeing the village. I believe she is a Inu from her looks and smell." The guard told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walks up to the female and started sniffing her silver hair. "I don't care if she is a female Inu she will make a great servant for the western palace." Sesshomaru said as he started walking away. The guard told the other servants to find the girl some kimonos to wear and put her to work. Sesshomaru walks back to his rooms to deal with his new toy. "Did this Sesshomaru summon you have breed?" Sesshomaru demanded his personal servant. "No you didn't my lord." The half breed said as her voice trembles. "Then leave or I shall do worse next time half breed bitch." Sesshomaru said as he pulls her away from the girl who was chain to the wall. Sesshomaru kicks the door open and toss her into the wall. Slamming the door shut Sesshomaru walks to the flower demon.

He pulls off the mouth and eyes clothe to grab her by the neck. "Make one wrong move and this Sesshomaru will kill you." Sesshomaru said as he broke the chains around her wrist and ankles. Pulling her hair to make her stand up and force her into his private hot spring. Ripping off her strange clothes and push her into the hot water. "You will make this Sesshomaru chambers smell bad if you don't wash off the blood and acid." Sesshomaru said as he undresses. Rin stood there watching him without saying a word.

He started washing her hair and body with such care. Making sure she smelled better he grabs a large glass jar filled with a white liquid with roses and lilies petals. Letting it soak for a while he rises her off and drags her out of the water. "Let go of me." Rin said as she pulls away from Sesshomaru as they enter the room with his bed in it. Sesshomaru back handed Rin and shoves her into the bed. He pins her to the bed and removes her hair from her neck to lick it. Brushing his fangs across her neck and applied pressure to her neck. Slowly breaking the skin when Sesshomaru heard a knock on his door.

"Your father wanted me to give you these." Touga personal servant told Sesshomaru. She was on her knees while holding the books high in the air fearing that Sesshomaru would strike her once again. "You know where to put them." Sesshomaru said as he swings the door wide open. She quickly set the books down on a table closest to the door and left. Sesshomaru opens a drawer from one of the walls and pulled out two kimonos. He puts on a black kimono and tosses the orange kimono to Rin. "You will do what this Sesshomaru tell you or I will kill you." Sesshomaru told Rin as he ties a black sash around Rin. She just stares at him as he gets her dress. "This Sesshomaru will bathe and dress you every day. If I see you to touching any males in a sexual way I will kill you both. You will follow my rules and be at my side unless I don't need you." Sesshomaru said as he ties an orange sash around him.

Grabbing her arm and pulled back her left sleeve and lower his head to her hand. Sesshomaru bites down hard crushing a few bones in her hand. "I have mark you now everyone will know that you belong to me." Sesshomaru said as he wraps her hand with a white sash. Rin rolled her eyes when Sesshomaru told her that she belongs to him. "You need your rest." Sesshomaru said as he reaches for the books that his father just gave him. "I have rested for the week." Rin told Sesshomaru as he sat down.

"You will be the death of me one day." Sesshomaru said as he opens the book. "I couldn't get that lucky." Rin said as she turns her back to Sesshomaru." Rin found herself pin on a table and her right hand under Sesshomaru right hand. "I would never die for a female like you. I know you can hold your own so I would die for another reason. One thing I do know about you is that causing and receiving pain makes you fell hot all over am I right?" Sesshomaru said as he digs one of his claws into her hand. "Get off of me you dam dog." Rin said with hate in her voice. "As you wish my little bitch because one day you will beg me too said on top of you." Sesshomaru said with a smile. He slams her back down on the table and pin her hand to the table with a dagger.

"When you remove the knife you will sleep as I read the books and if you're lucky I may join you in bed." Sesshomaru said as he sat down in the chair with the book in it. Two hours later when Sesshomaru finishes the first book and looks up to see Rin fell asleep with the knife still in her hand. "Her pride is in the way just like mine." Sesshomaru said out loud as he pulls out the knife. He licks her hand until it was healed and lays her in the bed with him.

Rin woke up a few hours later and found silver hair in her face. Wanting to push him away from her but instead she gently removes locks of his hair out of his face. She saw how peaceful he looks as he was sleeping and started to feel something in her heart. Sesshomaru suddenly pulls Rin closer to him in his sleep. "It's not your fault Lily." Sesshomaru said in his sleep. Rin wanted to know why he would say that in his sleep and who was Lily. She fell back to sleep thinking up reasons why Sesshomaru had said those things and why pull her close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin woke up again but only to find that Sesshomaru was gone. A servant was in the room picking up the clothes off the floor and placing them in a woven basket. "Half breed" Rin said as she sat up in the bed. "Please forgive me my lady I did not mean to wake you up." The servant girl said as she bows very close to the floor. Rin looks down and saw that she was wearing two layers of kimonos. A solid white and a checker pattern on top. "Half breed then you touch me?" Rin said as she gets off the bed. "No my lady. Lord Sesshomaru was the one who change your kimonos. He told me if I was here when you awaken to show you the food hall." The servant told Rin.

The servant showed Rin to the food hall where they eat and left her alone in the room. "Who are you and why are you in the royal food hall for the western family and its guests?" Izayoi demanded as she closes the door behind her. Rin just stood there acting like Izayoi wasn't there. Izayoi called for the guards and only Sesshomaru showed up. Sesshomaru pulled Rin behind him and stares at the pregnant Izayoi. "Oh I see another lady friend right Sesshomaru." Izayoi said as she touches his arm. Sesshomaru hand started to raise and give Izayoi a new hole to breathe out of until his father came in. "Dear I have been looking for you all day." Izayoi said as she walks towards Touga. "I told you this morning that I was with Sesshomaru in the dojos training." Touga said as he places his arms around Izayoi but was staring at Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Let's eat I'm starving." Izayoi said as most of them sit down. Sesshomaru pulls on Rin arm causing her to fall on Sesshomaru lap. Rin quickly moves off his lap but was pulled back down on his lap again. "Stay" Sesshomaru said loud and clear. "Sesshomaru you shouldn't act like that towards a lady." Izayoi said as she puts cook meat on her plate. "You should listen to yourself and if you must know she maybe a female but she is no lady but far more lady then you. I shall train her to become the new lady of the west and I shall do it how I see fit." Sesshomaru said as he pulls Rin closer to his chest. Rin started to blush until Izayoi opens her mouth and she cuts her eyes at Izayoi. Rin could tell that he hated Izayoi with such passion so she wanted to do a test. Rin sat up and sat next to Sesshomaru and Touga but closer to Touga.

"Be a dear and pass the uncooked boar meat." Rin ask Touga as she places her hand on Touga chest. Rin said with a sweet tone. Touga pass the meat with a smile that showed his fangs. Touga was in deep tough when Izayoi kick him under the table. "Dear I ask if you could pass the cook meat." Izayoi said in a loud voice. Touga pass the cook meat to Izayoi with a small smile and it made her very upset. When Touga pass the meat to Rin she lends on Sesshomaru. Placing the meat in between her and Sesshomaru they started eating the raw meat. Rin took a bite of the most bloodied slice of meat and smiled at Izayoi. Blood was dripping from Rin face when Izayoi looks up and saw Rin. Almost throwing up when Sesshomaru started licking up the blood from Rin face.

Touga saw the whole thing and wanted to laugh but kept eating. "Dear care to take a stroll with me in the gardens when were done eating?" Izayoi asks while looking towards Touga with a smile. "Sure Izayoi." Touga said. When Touga said her name Izayoi and Sesshomaru stop and look towards Touga. "Oh Sesshomaru why don't we go take a walk in the gardens like we did last night with your father in the maze." Rin said with a wicked smile. Izayoi almost broke her neck when she turns her head towards Touga. She stood up and made the chair slam into the wall. Izayoi then walks out of the room crying.

Touga couldn't believe that Rin was the same woman he fell in love with. "Sesshomaru you need to learn how to control your bitch and not take it too far do I make myself clear? If I see this again tonight for dinner I will have your ass again." Touga said with a chuckle. "It was a test father." Sesshomaru said with a cold tone. "You and your test Sesshomaru I swear you will be the death of me." Touga said and Rin starting laughing. "I can tell that you two are father and son and that's not base on looks. I was doing a test too on the human bitch. No I didn't tell your son about it he just went along with me as I did with his test." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Father when did you start calling her name?" Sesshomaru asks when the servants brought out desserts. "Today and I rather not want to talk about it right now." Touga said with a sad tone. Touga took Rin right arm and Sesshomaru took Rin left arm as they headed towards the gardens. "Why are there only like three types of flowers and one tree in the gardens?" Rin asks as she broke free of the two demons. "Father gave all the gardens to Izayoi when she moved in and rip out of the flowers and trees that my mother had planet herself." Sesshomaru said as he cut his eyes towards his father. "Yes I did but if its ok with Sesshomaru I would love to give you the all the gardens." Touga said with a smile. "Father you have been acting strange for the last few days." Sesshomaru said as he turns to face his father. "I know but things are going to change around here for many reasons." Touga said as they watch Rin grow different types of flowers across the gardens. They were watching her grow flowers for over an hour when Izayoi showed up. "Want to see a trick that I created? My kind can only grow with one hand but I can do with both hands and different planets at the same time." Rin said as roses and lilies shot out of the ground.

"Why are you ruining my gardens demon whore." Izayoi said so loud that guards across the field started staring at the group of four. "Watch your mouth human." Sesshomaru said as he steps closer to Izayoi. "That's enough Izayoi and stand down Sesshomaru." Touga said as he steps in between Sesshomaru and Izayoi. Izayoi was led away from the gardens by Touga. "I can smell other males on her." Rin said as she stood up. "She thinks she will become the lady of the west when she gives birth to my father child but she will never have that title." Sesshomaru said as he pulls Rin closer to him.

"She has been with other men since she has been here. I caught her a few times and she never knew I was in the room while she was on her back." Sesshomaru said as he pulls her hair causing her head to go backwards. "I find you different from the other males that try to get with me." Rin said as Sesshomaru picks her up in his arms. Jumping on the tall bushes that made up the maze he set her down when he reaches the middle of the maze.

Pushing her hair off to a side he started kissing her neck as he pulls up her kimonos. Rin pushes Sesshomaru on a large stone bench that's under a large tree knocking the wind out of him for a moment. Pulling on his sash as she sat in his lap. "I may be untouched but I do know a lot about mating. I travel to many different lands and learn many things about both humans and demons body." Rin said as she started touching his ear. Sesshomaru grabs her hand and sat up very quickly. "Oh I thought dogs love to play around." Rin said as she touches a small area on Sesshomaru back. Rin was having Sesshomaru growl out moans when she started touching certain spots on his back and chest. Sesshomaru watches Rin pulling down her kimonos without removing her sash. Rin upper half was now expose to Sesshomaru and he pulled her closer to him.

Eyes turn red as he started sucking on her breasts for a minute when he stops. "This Sesshomaru is busy. Leave now Lily." Sesshomaru said before he started sucking on Rin breasts some more. "Father wants to see you now Sesshomaru and that's an order." Lily said as she walks closer to Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin wonders if she was the same female that Sesshomaru talk about in his sleep. She pulls up her kimonos and Sesshomaru caught his pants before they fell to the ground. "You will never change Sesshomaru. You are more like father every day. How many have you been with this year?" Lily said as Sesshomaru ties his sash. "It doesn't matter how many I have been with. She is different and before you open your mouth little sister you should look at her hand." Sesshomaru said before he left.

Lily eyes went towards Rin hand and couldn't believe what she saw. "Well I be dam my older brother finally courted someone and a beautiful demoness he courted. It is about time. You have to tell me how you caught my brother eye." Lily said with a smile. "Are you the same Lily that he talks about in his sleep?" Rin asks Lily as she remove her hand from Lily. "It's not y our fault Lily. Those are the words he said last night." Rin said as Lily started to cry. "Yes I guess I am the same Lily." Lily said as she walks around the tree. "I wish to know why." Rin said as she smelled salt in the air. "Many do not know I walk this earth. I am Sesshomaru little sister and we have the same father and mother unlike the pup that human is carrying. My mother gave her life to bring me into this world. She named me after her favorite flower as she held me few a few minutes before she passed away. My father found my mother in some small cave miles from here that they use to have some alone time together. I was told there was blue lilies on the walls as you walk in the cave and I huge hot spring with a small forest hiding in it as well. A note was found on me telling my father that she was sorry but she had too and that my name was Lily. I blame myself for killing mother but father and brother doesn't blame me. What Sesshomaru mean was it wasn't my fault for killing our mother." Lily said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sounds like you have a loving mother. If it makes you feel better, I lost my memories and I don't remember anything. I had to learn everything all over again. I have no family but I was real close to a family. I lost everything twice in my life. Your brother there is something about him that draws me to him and I think it's the same with him with me." Rin said as she kneels to the ground. Lily eyes grew wide as she saw blue lilies coming out of the ground. "My trade mark is blue lilies. Maybe my mother trade mark was blue lilies as well who knows it can be me that put them there before I couldn't remember." Rin said as she picks one of the lilies and gave it to Lily. "Remember this your mother gave up her life up so you could live. I think it's time to stop living in the shadows and be at your father and brother side." Rin said before she left Lily sitting on the stone bench holding a blue lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was setting and it was time to eat dinner. Touga was the last one to sit down at the table. "Dear who is that?" Izayoi said as everyone looks towards the female. "Lily you look so beautiful in your mother kimonos." Touga said as he stood up and walk over to his daughter. "I'm sorry that I'm late father it took me longer to get ready than I thought." Lily said with a weak smile. "I don't care if you showed up late I'm just glad that you showed up." Touga said as he led her to her spot. "Izayoi I need you to move over a seat." Touga said as he pulls out the chair Izayoi was sitting in. "Inu no Taisho who is this woman? Why do I have to move this is my spot?" Izayoi said as she got up and started yelling at Touga.

"This woman here is my daughter. Her name is Lily she is Sesshomaru sister the second child my mate gave birth too before passing away. She is third highest ranking title until Sesshomaru finds a mate. You are rank fourth in this palace until our pup is born then you will be fifth. You will learn your place Izayoi and show respect to those with higher titles then you, is that clear." Touga told Izayoi as he places her in the second chair on the right side of the table. Izayoi had to push her own chair closer to the table as Touga helps Lily move her chair closer to the table. "Lily you look like mother." Sesshomaru said as he stares at his sister. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Lily said as her smile grew bigger.

"Are those blue lilies in your hair Lily?" Rin said with a devilish grin. Touga eyes wide as he saw three blue lilies in his daughter hair. "Where did you get those lilies?" Touga asks and Lily told him Rin grew them for her. Sesshomaru tries to pull Rin closer to him but Rin kept slapping his hands away. "When did you replace the table with this taller table?" Lily asks her father. "Your father replaces the table at my request when I first moved in." Izayoi said with a cocky smile. "Yes I did. We only use that table when we have many guests." Touga said as he tears off a leg from a boar on the table. "Oh well I like the table that mother help you pick out since you broke the table that grandfather made for the western palace." Lily said with a chuckle. "You told your sister that story." Touga said as he looks at Sesshomaru.

"Father I have no clue what you mean by that." Sesshomaru said as he summons a servant over. "Bring the good sake for a change servant." Sesshomaru said as he dismisses the servant. Rin could smell that the servant was a human and wanted to know why humans were in the palace as servants. Three servants came out with hot sake and places several large jars of sake around the table. "You're really drinking tonight?" Izayoi asks Touga as he pours himself some sake. "Yes I am Izayoi its been years since I last had good sake." Touga said before sipping on his sake. "Rin would you care to try some of the good sake?" Lily asks as Touga pours her a cup of sake. "Why keep saying the good sake?" Rin asks when Sesshomaru pours her a cup.

"The reason they keep saying the good sake because it's there is two types of sake that is made. One is made by humans and the other is made by demons. Demons finds human sake very weak to drink. They would have to drink 100x more sake made by humans to get really drunk but the sake made by demons is a very strong sake that humans can't drinks." Izayoi said as she rolls her eyes. "Well that makes more sense since I couldn't get drunk all this time." Rin said as she started to laugh.

Over the next three months Lily have been coming to lunch and dinner almost every day. Touga told the servants to destroy the chairs and table that Izayoi pick out and to put back the old table with all the pillows. The more Touga started changing everything back like it was before Izayoi moved in made Izayoi mad. Every day Touga started taking away all the things he had given her. Kimonos, gardens, hair pins, makeup, shoes, and much more. He was even kind to let her keep her room instead of giving her smaller rooms to be in and let her keep her rank and titles. She was left whatever she brought with her when she first moved in. Sesshomaru was order to destroy the items that was taken from Izayoi and it gave him such pleasure to use his acid spray to destroy her belongs. Izayoi didn't care because she never even touch anything that Touga gave her.

Touga was leading Izayoi to the gardens to see the new flowers and trees that Rin grew over the few months. A servant with long silver hair came out of the wash room panting really hard and steam follows her outside. "Leave her she is nothing more than a servant that washes our clothes." Izayoi said as she kept walking towards the gardens. Touga looks at her and couldn't believe how he fell in love with such a creature filled with hate in the heart. Once he made sure that she was gone he walks over to the servant girl. "I'm sorry that my wife is like that. She was never like that until I married her." Touga said as he reaches out to her. She kept missing his hand until Touga grab her hand and help her up on her feet. "Thanks and its okay. I do my best to not take those words to heart. Believe it or not I heard it before I was force to become a servant here." The female demon servant told Touga.

"Force? Who force you to become a servant here in the western palace?" Touga questions the female. "I think his name was Sesshomaru. I remember the name because it was the main name everyone kept calling out to when they were fighting the monks, demon slayers, and the mikos. It's been three months I believe when they found me running away from that village with a miko." The servant told Touga. "Why were you running away from the village with a miko? Were you trying to kill the miko?" Touga questions the servant. "When I was very young a witch cast a curse over me because she told me that my future holds great value and I shouldn't have a future like that. So when she casted a dark spell over me I could no longer see. I wonder around trying to find my way back to my village but somehow I fell into a river. A miko name Midoriko. I only known her for a few years before she passed away. She found me and help me to learn with me being unable to see by teaching me a little of swordsmanship and using a bow as well helping me to use my powers to help others monks and mikos to end bad people. I have only killed one miko because she started using dark magic to harm people." The servant told Touga.

"I knew Lady Midoriko and she was very powerful." Touga said as he remembers the miko. "Please tell me what she looks like?" The servant girl asks Touga. "Lady Midoriko was one of five beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon and I live well over 5,000 years." Touga said with a chuckle. "Really? Who were the other four women?" The servant girl asks. "One was my mate before passing away, second is my daughter, third is my son future mate." Touga replied to the servant. "The last one is your wife?" The servant girl asks. "No the last one is you." Touga said as he touches the smooth blue stripe on her cheek as he stares into her golden eyes. She turns away blushing.

"Your wife is pregnant with your child. She is of noble blood as I am not. Besides living here as a servant is not that bad. I have a bed to sleep in a food here and there. Besides The lord of the west didn't care when he forced me become a servant and I'm sure that he would be upset if one of the royal family members is with a servant." The servant girl told Touga. "What is your name?" Touga asks the servant girl. "My mother use to travel around with my father and they found a strange flower with thorns on it. It has many different colors but the color red was my mother favorite color and loved the flower. I was named Rose." The servant girl told Touga.

Touga smiled to himself when she said Rose. "A perfect name for a beautiful woman. You said that you were curse and you were blind did the witch say anything how to break the curse?" Touga asks Rose. "She wasn't a witch it was a miko that uses dark magic but yes she did. She told me that once I have found my one true love I will get my eye sight back. It will slowly return the more I am around him or I can get it all back all at once when he places his mark on me." Rose told Touga. "How did you know that my wife was pregnant?" Touga asks Rose another question. "Even though someone is masking her scent I can still smell that she is with pup. Ever since I was cruse I could smell even better and my hearing have improved. Like I know that you are a member of a very high ranking family by the way you smell and the feel of your kimonos. I wash a lot of kimonos in these three months to know which belongs to who. I have wash a lot of blood from your kimonos. The designs on the kimonos are different so I know which is which." Rose said with a smile.

"What makes you think that Lord Sesshomaru is the western lord?" Touga said with a smile. "Well I think that because he gave orders to guards, soldiers, and servants." Rose said as she reaches out to him. "Sesshomaru is not the lord of the west. He is the heir to these lands." Touga told Rose as he slowly moves from her reach. "If he is not the lord of the western lands then who is?" Rose asks as one of Touga moko wraps around her waist. "You will learn who is one day." Touga said before he left her alone. "Rose what are you doing out here?" Sesshomaru personal servant ask when she steps outside.

"It got really hot in there so I had to take a break." Rose told the other servant. "Well you better be lucky it was me that came out here instead of the head servant. Remember what happen last time she saw you standing around taking a break?" The servant girl asks Rose. "Yes I do Kanna she is very rude and mean. Kanna can you tell me who is the western lord?" Rose ask Kanna. Kanna smiled when she heard her friend ask about the lord of the west. "Hmmm let's see he is very tall, long silver hair pulled into a very high pony tail, golden eyes, one jagged blue stripe on his cheeks, and can't keep his hands to himself oh and he is a very powerful Inu demon too." Kanna said as pulls her white hair in a low pony tail. Rose started to laugh at what Kanna said. "What is his name?" Rose asks as Kanna breads Rose hair. "His name is Lord Inu no Taisho and there now your hair shouldn't get in the way too much now." Kanna said as she ties the end.

"Thanks you and his personal servant have been very kind to me and the only two who doesn't treat me bad." Rose said as Kanna help her back into the wash room. "I have no reason to treat you in such ways maybe that's why you sleep in our room." Kanna told Rose before she left. Rose heard the door close and she went back to work. The whole time Touga saw and heard the whole thing. He stayed in the same spot for a few more hours hidden on the roof of the washing room. Not once he heard her complaining about the work or about someone. She did her work in silence. Once in a while a servant would come picks up the wet clothes to dry them out of to drop off dirty ones. Each one made a comment about someone and Rose just said thank you as they came and go. Only one who stops by and talk to Rose was Kanna Sesshomaru personal servant and Mary his personal servant would stop by and made sure that she was okay and talk few a few minutes.

Rose fell into the boiling hot water when a guard came running by screaming out "Have anyone seen Lord Inu no Taisho" and she got up and found the door. A guard stop when he saw Rose coming out of the wash room. "You their servant have you seen the western lord?" A guard ask Rose. "Dumbass you know that she is blind how is she going to see the lord?" Another guard said as they started to laugh while walking away. "I can't believe that I forgot that. It's sad how a beautiful woman can be a turn off when they are blind." The guard said while laughing. Rose went back into the washroom and started to cry.

The two guards that made Rose cried never saw Touga coming as he strikes them down and killed them. Another guard saw this and was summon over by Touga. "Get this mess clean at once." Touga said as he walks towards the gardens. Touga saw Rin growing more flowers in the gardens and he smiled. He notices how Rin is making everyone happy and he now sees his daughter even more now. His son is very happy for the last few months. He thought maybe this was the way it should happen in the first place. The only down side of it was Izayoi. She was getting worse by the day and was hoping she wouldn't try to kill anyone this time around.

"Rin where is Izayoi." Touga asks Rin. She looks up and he saw how she was covered in dirt. "Oh that human bitch started screaming at me when she saw me growing different color lilies so she started kicking dirt on me and after a few moments she went into labor." Rin said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry Rin it seems like she will never change even though I gave her many chances. After she gives birth to my son she will lose her rank and titles. She will become a servant if she keeps going down the wrong path I will make sure she will never harm anyone ever again." Touga said with such sadness in his voice. "Everything will be okay. Izayoi was never the one you should be with. You should find someone that puts a smile on your face and want to see every morning when you wake up and to sleep next to every night. You will find the woman who will love you back." Rin said as she gives him a rose with thorns.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Touga showed up in time as one of the healers came out holding a screaming pup. Touga grabs the newborn pup and saw it was a boy. "I will call him InuYasha." Touga said as he walks off with his newborn son. "Wait my lord would you like to see the mother?" The healer asks Touga. He then turns around and gave her the rose with sharp thorns on it. "No I do not wish to see her. Give her the rose it will be the last thing she will ever get from me. If the rose cuts her let the wound heal on its own." Touga said as he walks away. The healer was shock to hear such words from Touga about his wife. She went in the birthing room and gave her the rose. "Lord Inu no Taisho wanted me to give you this. He told me that this will be the last thing he will ever give you." The healer told Izayoi as she gives the flower to her. Izayoi touches the rose and drops its. Her fingers started to bleed from the thorns from the rose. The healer started wrapping up two of Izayoi fingers that were bleeding.

"Why are you wrapping my hand up just hurry and heal them like you did when I gave birth to my son." Izayoi snaps at the healer. "My lord has told me to do this. I am sorry but I follow him not you." The healer told Izayoi as she left her by herself in the birthing room. Two servants came in a few minutes later and help Izayoi to walk. Two guards were waiting outside for the three to come out. "We are to show you to your new room under the order of the Lord of the West Lord Inu no Taisho." One of the guards said as the led the way. "Why are we heading towards where the servants sleep and where is my new room I better be better than the ones he gave me." Izayoi said with a nasty voice.

The guards lead down where the servants get their kimonos and foot wear. One of the guard's grabs Izayoi and toss her inside the room. "The other servants will show you to your room servant." The guard said with a nasty laugh. "Are you okay?" A female servant asks when she saw the guard toss Izayoi into the room. "Why am I here I am of noble blood and I will not be treat like this." Izayoi told the servant. "Well you maybe of noble blood but your rank and titles are now gone. I am the head of the servants and you will not speak to me like that again do you understand?" Lucky for you I have a spot open just down no thanks to the lord of western lands. You will be washing the dirty clothes from now on since he made my best washer his personal servant and he request you to share a room with her and the other higher ranking servants." The house of the servants told Izayoi as she hands her cotton like kimonos.

Izayoi was shown to the room where Kanna, Mary, and Rose sleep in. She found herself alone in a single room with four beds press against the walls. She saw a pile of sheets, blankets, and pillows with a few more kimonos. She went over to one of the beds that were already bed and laid in it. Izayoi woke up as she heard people laughing about something. "So tell me who he is? Is he a high ranking soldier?" Mary asks with a loud laugh. "I do not know. From his smell I can tell that he has a high ranking title. Beside it maybe a prank or something who could look at me like that in anyway?" Rose asks as she uses the wall for a guided. "Well at lease you're not a personal servant for the royal family. Lord Inu no Taisho is such a dog. If he ever sees you he will sweet talk you until you give in to him." Mary said as the other started to laugh.

"How dare you such things about him." Izayoi screams out as she sat up. "Lady Izayoi you shouldn't be here if my Lord finds out all three of us will be punish." Mary said as she tries to calm down. "Lord Inu no Taisho remove her titles and ranks because she was messing around with other men and was not the same woman he fell in love with." The head of the servants said as she enters the room. Izayoi is now a servant and she will be in the wash room." The head of the servants told the other three. "Really doesn't that mean I have someone helping me with the clothes?" Rose ask with a happy tone. "No Rose you are now a personal servant of the Lord of the West Lord Inu no Taisho. You will be happy Mary from now on." The head servant told Rose the good news before she left the room. "Oh my gods I'm finally getting a break and lease not I don't have to worry of falling into the hot water when people scream out of nowhere." Rose said with a big smile.

"I think they do that because they are rude people and they know they can get away with it." Kanna said with a sour look on her face. "Um you are on Rose bed your bed is over there." Mary said with a smile on her face. "How dare you talk to me like that." Izayoi said as she tries to stand up. "If you don't know this then you will learn very fast around here. Personal servants around here is one of the highest ranking titles that a servant can get unless they are mated with someone with a higher title. The head of the servants is higher than us. We are now your bosses you from now on you will not talk to us like that ever again or you will be punishing for disobeying orders from someone with a high rank." Kanna said as she points to Izayoi bed. "Better be a fast learner or you will face the wrath of the head of servants." Mary said as Kanna started to laugh.

"That's enough Mary and Kanna. You are no better than her or anyone else. You don't like it when people act like that towards me so don't do it to her or to others. Everyone should be respected no matter what. Human or demon or even half breeds like you two. Yes, ranks and titles is what most cares about in today's world. When you have children of your own will you be acting the same way you are acting now? No you wouldn't you should never act like others even if everyone is doing it. Don't be like others all alike be different stand out. Isn't that what you two been telling me about ever since I came here not too long ago?" Rose asks as she sat on Mary bed.

"She is right Kanna we are doing the same to Izayoi as they do to Rose." Mary said to Kanna. "Izayoi were sorry for acting rude towards you. We really didn't mean it. We work very hard for our titles and you just up out of nowhere and acting like that set us off." Kanna said as she sat on Mary bed next to Rose. "Izayoi you just gave birth did you not? I hope you didn't have a still birth." Rose ask Izayoi. "No I didn't. I gave birth to a son. Inu no Taisho removed my rank and titles after I gave birth and send me here. I only saw him for a second before they took him away." Izayoi said with a cold tone.

"I hear what you are saying. Did you really wanted to become a mother? It sounds like you didn't really care if they took away your son." Rose asks a major question. "I gave what Inu no Taisho wanted a baby." Izayoi told Rose as Mary set up Izayoi bed. "You just bear him a pup and yet you have no feelings for your son? Something is wrong there." Kanna slips out. Rose quickly covers Kanna mouth but covered her eyes instead. "That's not my mouth Rose." Kanna said as she laughs. "Sorry Kanna." Rose said as she places her hand over Kanna mouth. "Any way back to I was saying. My lord will sweet talk you until you given in to him. Those golden eyes are to die for and when he pins you to a wall or a door as he whispers into your ear oh my gods you could just die. He is totally hot if you could see him you will drool over him." Mary said as Kanna falls off the bed laughing.

"Hey at lease you don't have his son. Lord Sesshomaru is so uptight that he fucking scares the life out of me when he stares at me in a creepy way. However, he is easy on the eyes too. Believe he looks really good without all the armor on and those kimonos too." Kanna said with an evil smile. "I know my master looks so much hotter without all armor and layers of kimonos on." Mary said with chuckles. "You too are so horrible for thinking such ways about the lords." Rose said as she blushes really bad. "You think that is horrible then you should try to lie to Lord Sesshomaru father as Lord Sesshomaru is trying to mate Lady Rin. I have to make sure no one is around when he is alone with her or else." Kanna said as she climbs back on the bed.

"It's getting late and I haven't sleep at all this week I'm really tired. It's so nice to have a break every now and then." Rose said as she yawns for a few minutes. "Izayoi your bed is ready. Your extra kimonos are in the trunk. You will switch out your inner kimono when you take a bath once a week. You have two more outer kimonos that you can switch out every other day until you get more outer kimonos." Mary told Izayoi as she helps her to her own bed. Everyone gets two pillows and two blankets expect for Rose. Mary gives Rose one of her blankets and Kanna give Rose one of her pillows when she sleeps. Rose couldn't be happier as she started seeing the good things in life even though she couldn't really see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rose you must get up before we are late." Mary said trying to wake up the sleeping demon. Kanna gave Mary a small bottle that help to wake up full blooded demons. Mary covers her nose as she lets Rose sniff it. Rin eyes open and ended up slapping Mary to the floor. "Kanna I'm so sorry please forgive me." Rose said as she tries to help Mary up. "It's ok Rose it was Mary that you slap this time." Kanna said before she started laughing. "I'm fine Rose but we must get you up and ready to go to clean the Lord chambers." Mary said as she rubs her cheek.

Mary was a few minutes late showing up in Touga chambers. "Mary how big can one room be?" Rose asks in a whisper. "Rose it's not one big room there are over ten rooms to be clean. He has the biggest chambers in the whole palace." Mary said as she opens the door. "Oh wow I wish I could see it." Rose said with a big grin as they walk through the doors to Touga rooms. "If you wake my son up I will make you regret walking through that door." Touga said with a cold tone. "My Lord I did not know you would still be in here. I thought you were in the dojos with Lord Sesshomaru." Mary said as she closes the door.

"I would be but someone has to take care of my son." Touga said as he fell backwards on the bed. "You're the man from the wash room." Rose almost screams out. Mary turn white when Rose said that. "Rose are you sure that Lord Inu no Taisho is the same man from the wash room?" Mary voice trembles. "Yes it is they both have the same voice." Rose said with a grin. Mary started feeling lite headed from what is happening. "It would be a shame if I repeated your words you said last night Mary." Rose said with a devilish grin. Touga quickly said up with the same type of smile Rose had. "Oh please do tell me. What has my personal servant been saying behind my back?" Touga asks as he lets down his hair.

"It was girl talk nothing more my lord." Rose said as Mary started picking up the room. "I see." Touga said as he got up from the bed. "My lord you already have a personal servant why do you need another one who is blind? I am limit to many things why make me a personal servant." Rose as Touga creeps towards her. "Yes you are right I really only need one personal servant but like I said before you are very beautiful and I need another servant for other reasons." Touga said as one of his moko wraps around Rose leg. "What are those reasons my lord?" Rose asks as she tries to face Touga.

"For a servant you sure love to question your master. Mary will keep doing what she does best but as for you, you will be at my side unless I dismiss you. You will bathe me every single day twice a day if needed. You will also be the one who will take care of my son InuYasha when I'm not around to tend to him. If you need help with certain things Mary will help you." Touga told Rose. Mary knew where he was getting at with Rose. She knew that he wants to sleep with her and that's why he made her his personal servant. "Mary what happen to your face?" Touga asks when he walks away from Rose. "I was trying to get Rose up so we are not late she ended up slapping me. It was an accident." Mary said with a smile. "Oh so I have a fire ball in my hands now. This should be fun." Touga said as he pulls off his sash.

"Oh Rose my hair isn't going to wash itself." Touga said as he threw his sleeping kimono at Mary head. Mary couldn't believe how fast Rose was when she moves to the opening of the hot spring. "My lord maybe Mary would be better wash you sense she can see." Rose said as she tries to find the door. "Mary is about to leave with the dirty kimonos and I need help." Touga said as both of his mokos' grabs Rose arms to guide her. Mary shook her head as she left with kimono that was thrown at her head.

"Rose you should take off your kimonos before going in the water." Touga said as he walks behind her. Rose started to blush as she felt him untying her strings and taking off her two kimonos. Touga moko pulls her into the water and let's go of her. Rose started to cover up her breast until her hands were removed. She could feel his breathe on her back. She turns around and reach out but he was gone. Touga places a glass jar in her hand and told her it's for his hair. Touga also hands her a wooden bowl to wet his hair. Rose took a step backwards and slips. Touga heard Rose falling backwards and caught her before she hits her head on the rocks.

He made her sit on the rocks as she did his hair. Touga quickly went under water to make sure all the soap was out of his hair before he gets out. Rose felt Touga moko around her waist and helps her out of the water. "Oh one more thing from now on you will wear nothing but silk against your skin." Touga said as he rips her cotton kimonos into shreds. "I don't own anything like that and those cotton kimonos was not bad to wear." Rose said as she grew upset. "Are you going to cry again?" Touga asks as he steps closer to Rose. Rose grew mad even more and slap Touga right across the face. She took of crying and ran into the stone wall. Her head crack open as she hits the wall. Touga caught her before hitting the floor. Rose black out as she hit the wall really hard.

Touga slice open his wrist and his blood spilled into Rose wound on her head. It took three days for the wound to heal and for Rose to wake up. Rose open her eyes and she could see black and gray. "I think she is waking up." A female voice said. Rose reaches out to the grab bury blob that was closer to her and felt a face. "Rose everything will be okay. My name is Rin and I need you to sit up for me." Rin told Rose. Rin moves Rose hair out of the way to see her head. "You are very lucky Touga that she is alive. I think there will be a light scar or no scar at all." Rin said as she rubs paste on Rose head. "Who is Touga?" Rose asks as she felt the cold paste on her head. "Touga is the lord of all dumbasses." Rin said as she put flower petals over the paste. A slap could be heard when Rin said that. "I mean he is the lord of the western lands also known as Inu no Taisho." Rin said as she rolls her eyes towards Touga.

"My head hurts." Rose said as she was push down by Rin. "Yes you ran into a stone wall and it busted your head open. Touga and Sesshomaru gave their blood to you so you can heal faster. I just do herbs and stuff like that." Rin said as she got off the bed. "Rin let's go." Sesshomaru said as he pulls her closer to him. "Thank you Rin and Sesshomaru." Rose said before they left the chambers. "Are you not going to say thank you to me?" Touga asks as he sat down on the bed next to Rose. "Before or after I cry?" Rose said as she turns her back towards Touga. "I didn't men to upset you Rose." Touga said as he places his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me. You are just like everyone around here. I thought you were different like Kanna and Mary but I was wrong about you." Rose said as she smacks his hand away.

"The two guards that made you cry the other day are gone. I kill them because they made you cry." Touga said as he gets off the bed. "How would you know that they made me cry?" Rose asks as tears stream down her face. "I jump on the wash room roof when I heard Kanna coming. I was there the whole time you two talk and stayed longer then I wanted to. I was on the roof for hours listening to you wash the clothes. Not once you made a rude comment about anything or anyone. That is one of the reason why I made you a personal servant. So before you start acting like my mate you should at least let me court you first." Touga said as he sat on the other said of the bed.

"Quit touching me. I'm still mad at you." Rose said as she kicks Touga off the bed. "Bitch this is my bed and my chambers I can do whatever I want whenever I want." Touga said as he sits in a chair next to the bed. "Whatever lord of the dogs." Rose snaps at Touga. InuYasha started to cry from Rose started releasing her power out to let Touga knows that she is piss off. Without even thinking Rose got up and walks over to the crying pup without running into things. "I thought you said you could only see darkness." Touga said as she picks up InuYasha. "I did but when I woke I could see two colors now. Black and dark gray. How else do you think I could touch Rin face and pick up the young pup?" Rose said with a smile.

Touga couldn't see a better picture. The woman he will make his mate is holding his son as she wears his sleeping kimono. "He likes you." Touga said as InuYasha started to coo. "Being friends with monks and miko I was around a lot of children even though they were human. There was this one human baby that refuses to sleep unless I was there holding her. She was such a kind hearted human I have ever met." Rose said as she walks over to the bed. "What with her?" Touga asks wanted to know more about his future mate. "She grew up and married one of the farmers in the village. From what she told me she was really in love with him. I help her with their first born. It was a girl and she was just like her mother. The mother was pregnant for the second time and was closer to give birth when the village was attack by bandits. The man she married died as he was giving his family time to escape the hut and leave the village. She didn't listen to him because she went to my hut to help me. I had her daughter in my hands as she leads the way. One of the bandits grab me by my hair and I didn't know she grab a sword on the way until the little girl in my arms said something about it. She swung the sword and took of the man's hand but was grab by another bandit. She told me to run as I held her daughter close to me. I told her no but she demanded me to watch over her daughter and to leave. I heard the men laughing as they killed her. I ran as fast as I could with the little girl as my eyes. We ended up in the demon slayer village and they help us. That little girl grew up to become a demon slayer and so did her children." Rose said as Touga wipes away the tears.

"Rose I think you would be a perfect mother." Touga said as he leans in closer to Rose. "Maybe your right but I'm over a thousand years old and I have yet to be courted or have a male that shows interest in me like that." Rose said as she holds InuYasha closer to her. "What if I tell you that ever since I saw you I wanted to have you to myself?" Touga said with pride. "I know I can smell that you wanted me. Why should I be with someone like you if you sleep around with every other girl around here?" Rose said as she walks away from Touga. "I don't sleep with every other girl around here." Touga said with a hurt voice. "I heard the other servants talking about you Lord Inu no Taisho. Not just the servants its some of the guards and soldiers you are around with. I'm sorry can't be with someone if they are with other women and males. If you want to be with me then you must only lay with me and I were to find out, you are with others behind my back I will never lay with you again." Rose said as she found the door to the hallway and left with baby InuYasha.

Touga was left standing there with a shock look on his face. He roars out Rose name and then Mary named. Rose never came back to the room that day. Mary showed up and found a very piss off Touga. "Bring me all my concubines, a few guards, and the head of the fucking servants now." Touga said as he punches a wall. "My lord all seven?" Mary asks she bows to the floor. "Yes I said all or do I have to repeated myself to you servant?" Touga roars out at Mary. "I will bring all those you had summon." Mary said as she was leaving. "Bring them to my study next to the war room." Touga said to Mary as she left the room.

Touga was the only person sitting in a chair as people started filling his office. "Is all seven of you here?" Touga ask the main concubine. "Yes were all are here. Don't tell me that you are getting another concubine." The main one asks Touga. "No I am not if you must know. I have summoned you all here because I no longer need any of you. The head of the servant will pick who ever she thinks will be a good servant around the palace the rest of you will be trade for land or whatever I can get out of you to the other North, South, and East Lords. Your titles and ranks are gone. I will no longer have concubines. Once the head of the servant is done picking out the ones she wants the rest will be lock in a room until sold by guards." Touga said as he dismisses the whole group.

"You can't do this." The main concubine said before the guard covers her mouth and took her away. "My lord I would love to have the main concubine you just dismiss and that's all I want." The head of servants told Touga with a smile. "Very well tell the guards to put the other six in a room until we are ready to leave." Touga said before she left the room. He left his study to be in his chambers to get ready. He saw Rose putting down InuYasha but he walks right by her and into the hot springs. He quickly washes his body and hair to make that was clean enough. He didn't bother covering up because he was in a hurry. Rose turns around to slam right into a naked wet Touga. She blushes and got out of his way. Touga would had taken the chance to say something to her when he saw her blush but had to leave. Mary came in to bring in his armor once it was cleaned. She helps him put on his armor and walks out with him. "Do I have to tell you want to do when I'm gone?" Touga asks Mary and nodded her head no. "What is to come of Rose?" Mary asks as she feared the worse. "I should have enough clean kimonos in my room for her when I'm gone. She will eat in my room make sure Izayoi doesn't step out of line." Touga said as his got on his horse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lord of the West it sure has been a long time since you been in the Eastern Lands." The Lady of the Eastern lands said to Touga. "It has Lady East where is your mate?" Touga asks as he bows in respect. "Oh yes my mate died a while back ago I now rule this lands until I hand over the lands to my son." Lady East said with a smile. "Somethings will never change my lady." Touga said as he sweet talks Lady East. "Cut the crap West why are you here?" Lady East demanded Touga. "I am here to make an offer for you. I'm sure you can never have to many servants here in the Eastern palace. I have six females that I want to get rid of I was hoping we can make a trading deal." Touga said as he signals to his guards to bring out his old concubines.

"They all have your scent on them. What is the meaning of this?" Lady East demanded Touga. "My lady I have no need of concubines no more and I wish to make a trade using them." Touga said as the girls grew even more piss off. "What do you want for them? Land? Money?" Lady East questions Touga. "Land if possible." Touga said as he tries hard not to smile. Lady East summons a servant over and gave her an order. The servant left the room when being dismissed. "I can make that trade if you answer this one question for me my old friend." Lady East said with a smile. "What is your question?" Touga asks as he cut his eyes towards her.

"Who is the woman is making you give up your beautiful concubines. I know is not Lady Izayoi and I will know if your lying to me." Lady East questions Touga. "Her name is Rose a strange Inu servant that I wish to make her my future mate." Toga told his old friend the truth. "I see she must be one hell of a woman for you to do all of this. I would love to meet her same day if you allow me too." Lady East said with a wicked smile. "Once I make her mine you shall be the first one to meet her. That will also be part of our trade." Touga puts out his hand to make the trade official. "No not yet I have else for you. I know you remember my mother. She always wore the most beautiful silky kimonos any had ever seen. After killing herself I given all of her kimonos and head pieces. I gave birth to a son and I rather not have her kimonos no more since I have my own. You shall have them with the extra land I am giving you. I'm sure your woman will be please with them." Lady East said as servants came in with chest full of kimonos and head pieces.

"Yes she would once she will get her sight back." Touga said with a small smile. "Let's hope she is not another Lady Izayoi Lord West. I will have soldiers meet you at the boarder to show you how much land I have given you. Your son should be even more happy now with more lands to control." Lady East said as the made the deal. "You can keep the horse as well. Thank you for the trade my lady and I will see you once I have mated with Rose." Touga said with a smile. Lady East shook her head as Touga walks away. Touga and his guards follows East soldiers to show them where the new broader line is now at. After a day of traveling They showed him where the Eastern Lands ended. "My lord she gave you a lot of land." One of the guards said when the soldiers left. "Yes she did a lot more than I thought I was getting and I get to keep my horse." Touga said as he smiles. The only horse Touga didn't give away. His horse was pulling a cart full of chests.

"We are a week away from the western palace so let's keep walking and we only stop to the horse a break once a day." Touga told his guards. It took them ten days to get back to the palace. Bells were ringing to let the others know that the Lord have return. Mary and the others have waited outside for to greet Touga expect for Rose and InuYasha. Touga was hurt that he didn't see Rose or InuYasha. Rin look pale as a ghost when she saw Touga and he saw this. He knew that when she looks like that something bad has happen. "What happen when I was gone?" Touga demanded Mary.

"My Lord the concubine that the head of servant picks attack Rose in the middle of the night a few days after you left." Mary said as she kept staring at the ground. "Father Rin told me that she could smell the coming from your chambers so we went to why we saw the concubine trying to harm InuYasha as well but Rose ended up killing her before InuYasha was harm. She is fully healed now but she has been sleeping a lot for the past few days." Sesshomaru said as he steps in front of Mary. Mary knew how Touga is when he gets piss and was shock to see Sesshomaru protecting her.

"Where is she?" Touga asks his son. "My chambers with InuYasha." Sesshomaru told his father. Touga told Mary to bring the chests to the lady of west bed chambers. Touga found Sesshomaru chambers to be empty but did find the area Rose and InuYasha was sleeping in. On the floor against the wall but the blankets and pillows stack neatly. Touga went back to his chambers and waited for Rose to show up. He could tell that Rose put up a good fight when he walks into his chambers. InuYasha crib, a small table, and many oil lamps were gone. He knew picking Rose was a good choice for him and his future.

"I will be fine Kanna relax." Rose said as the doors open. "Don't tell me to relax Rose you were attack and you could have died" Kanna said as she holds InuYasha. "Kanna its ok it will a different story if I was human. Remember I heal really fast because I'm a full demon?" Rose said as she shuts the door. "I don't care it wasn't easy to see you like that." Kanna said as the went into a different room. "Kanna I been in threw worse and you will need more then a knife to finish me off." Rose said with a chuckle. "Whatever I still don't believe that your bedding with Lord Inu no Taisho." Kanna said as she flashes a smile that showed her teeth.

"Where did you hear that?" Rose asks as she sat down in a chair. "The whole palace is talking about it. Come on tell me is he any good? Is his mouth good and does he use his teeth? How big is he? Are you going to let him court you? Do you want to bear him any pups?" Kanna questions Rose as she grew bright red. "Kanna stop your making this worse for me. I never been with any male before. I still untouched so I wouldn't know the answers to those questions." Rose told Kanna. "Well if you do you better tell me." Kanna said as she laughs.

Touga was laying in the bed hearing the two females talking and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to laugh at what was big said but instead he wanted to take things farther. He got up without making a sound and look to make sure that Kanna wasn't looking as he sneaks up behind her. "Why don't you ask me those questions instead of Rose." Touga whispers into Kanna ear. Kanna almost mushes InuYasha as she fell. "What happen? Is InuYasha okay Kanna?" Rose asks as she stood up. Touga quickly stood behind Rose and pulled her closer to him. "Kanna why don't you take InuYasha for a few hours as I talk to Rose for a little while." Touga said as he started taking off her armor. Kanna eyes grew wide and started to run towards the door with InuYasha in her arms. Kanna left with so much fear that it could kill someone.

"I was told you wasn't coming back for a few more weeks." Rose said as she heard his armor fall to the floor. "I came back early just to see you my love." Touga said as he presses against Rose butt. "I will take your armor and get it clean." Rose said as she bends over to pick up one of the shoulders armor. Touga grabs the armor out of Rose hands and threw it across the rooms. "If you can find it that then you can leave." Touga said as he pushes Rose all the way to the bed. Rose try to push Toga off but he pins her to the bed. "I haven't been with anyone for about six months and the way look drives the beast out of me. You look better with nothing on." Touga said as he started pulls on her sash. "I'm for this." Rose said before she kneed him very close to his manhood. When she did that she pushes him off and left the room. Rose closes the door and waited outside in the hall with her heart beating fast.

When Touga opens the door he follows Rose scent until it was gone. She masks her smell so he couldn't follow her. He kicks open every door he walks past to open to see if she was in the room or not. Touga saw silver hair flowing down the hall. He quickly catches up to the silver hair and found out that it was his daughter Lily. "Have you seen Rose around here?" Touga asks Lily. "Yes I have she ask me to take her to Rin and I did. She doesn't want to see you or in this case hear you." Lily said before walking away from her father. Touga punches the wall and made a hole in it before walking back to his chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

No one would dare come near Touga room as the whole place knew he was piss off. It was dark outside when Rin knocks on Touga door. He yanks the door open almost breaking the door. "If you wish to see Rose she is in the gardens waiting for you." Rin told Touga before she left. Touga didn't see the smile Rin had when she left Touga standing at the door. He turns into a blue sphere and found himself in the gardens when he landed. He saw Rose sitting on one of many new benches in the gardens. We started walking up towards her until he was thrown backwards by a powerful barrier.

"What is the meaning of this?" Touga demanded Rose as he touches the barrier. "Rin taught me this trick. Until you can act right with me then you will never get near me ever again." Rose said as she stood up. "Take this barrier down now. What more you want from me? I dismiss all my concubines and give you my word that you will be the only one I will touch." Touga said as he started punching the barrier. "I will put it down once you calm down." Rose said when she sat back down on the bench. Touga started using his swords to attack the barrier until he started running into it. "Put down the fucking barrier Rose." Touga screams out causing everyone to wake up. Rin was the first one to the scene and saw how piss off Touga was. Her plan has a success and started to tell the others to go away.

Rose puts down the barrier and Touga was beyond mad that when he touched Rose he was sent flying and crash into one of the trees. He stood up and saw Rose was gone. He walks over to another tree and kicks it. He uprooted the tree from the ground with one kick. A guard was standing nearby when Touga order him to find Rose and bring her back to his bed chambers. Touga slams the door shut to his chambers and killed a chair. "I guess I'm just so scared to get close to any man because of the curse. I want to make sure you are the right man like the miko had said." Rose said out of nowhere as she was sitting in a chair deep within Touga chambers.

"Where are you bitch." Touga demanded Rose as he walks into another room. "I will show myself if you calm down." Rose told Touga. "I wouldn't be this piss off if you never put that fucking barrier up bitch." Touga said as his eyes turn back to gold. "I do like you but I think the wrong woman to be at your side." Rose said as went into a different room. Touga found Rose standing in front of the bed. He walks up to her and pulls off her kimonos. "I wanted to take it easy on you when doing this but you left me with no choice." Touga said as he pulls her head to the side and sink his fangs into her neck very deeply. Rose tries to fight off Touga but she was pin by his weight. She tries to speak but Touga covers her mouth as he bites down even harder. She could hear Touga drinking her blood and started to see stars and total darkness.

Mary came in the next morning to see Rose on Touga bed not moving. She ran towards Rose and saw where Touga have bitten her. "I didn't kill her if that's what you're thinking. I only place her courting mark on her." Touga said as he ties his kimono. Mary looks at Touga with such hate in her eyes. "Do you have something to say servant?" Touga question Mary as he walks closer to her. "No my lord I'm just here for the dirty laundry." Mary said as she fights back tears. "Then go get them from the other room and if you look me in the eyes one more time I will punish you is that clear? When you are done with the laundry I want you to bring Rin to me in my chambers." Touga said as he steps on the basket breaking it.

Mary only saw Touga like this when he lost his mate giving birth to his daughter. She couldn't believe that Rose could make Touga this mad. Mary showed Rin the way to Touga chambers and left. "If you ever try to pull that again like you did last night I will kill you this time around. Don't fuck with me Rose I know all your weakness. If I have to lose my son again I will to make sure that certain things will never happen again. Keep your mouth shut to Sesshomaru bout this little talk. You keep having Rose doing these things I will chain you down in the dungeons with no food and water until you slowly fall into a deep sleep and you will die." Touga told Rin as he grabs her by the throat. "I will if you answer then one question why did you call me by the wrong name?" Rin asks when Touga let her go.

"It was a mistake. I know what your name is. Its Rin. If you wish to show he how to control her powers, you will do it when I'm there you." Touga said before he dismisses Rin. He couldn't believe he almost let out the truth about what had happen. He still couldn't get the image of Sesshomaru bleeding out in his arms every time he saw Sesshomaru. He quit towards the hidden part of his room where he hides certain things in a large room. He picks up a large blue book and place it on a book stand. He turns to the page 394 and started mixing herbs into a small bowl. He grabs a large glass jar and cuts a lock of hair off and places it in the jar. Reading which oil he needed to covers one of his claws with the special oil and places his claw into the bowl full of herbs to cover his claw.

Touga writes with the other hand on a piece of paper. Using the claw with the oil and herbs he shoves the claw into his right temple. Red sparkles started to come out of Touga eye socket. Guiding the bright red glowing mist into the jar. Touga quickly closes the jar and held his head. "That took more than I planned and it's a different color again." Touga said out loud. He places the jar next to others on a shelve. There was a total of three large jars filled with different color mist. One was green, second one was blue, and the last was red. He washes his hands and place a card in front of the red jar. He wrote on it stated what was inside the jar. The jars are filled with memories that Touga removed from his mind. Since the memories were made of mostly blood and people dying it was red when it came out. He removed all what had happened when he took Rin as a mate. He wanted to move on from her so he could have a life with the woman sleeping in his bed. Touga will no long see his son dying in his arms every time he looks at him and all the pain is now gone with everything else.

Casting that spell made him very tired. Touga closes the book and place it back where he found it before he left the room. He laid next to Rose but he pulled her closer to him before falling asleep. Touga woke up a few hours later to see Rose was gone and couldn't find her in any of the rooms. He could hear InuYasha outside cooing. He walks out on his balcony and saw Sesshomaru holding hands with Rin as they were standing in the gardens. Rin bends down and places her hands into the ground. He then saw Rose playing with InuYasha. Rin made a crib out of vines and flowers. Roses puts InuYasha in it as Rin started to push the crib back and forth.

Sesshomaru suddenly picks up InuYasha and Rin destroyed the crib. "Izayoi I didn't summon you here." Rose said as she stood up. "I want to see my son if that is okay with you blind bat." Izayoi said as she walks past Rose. "Um I think not. It is not up to me it is up to Inu no Taisho to let you see your son." Rose said as she puts up her barrier around Sesshomaru. "You can see him from their now leave or I will use force to remove you servant." Rin said as she steps in between Rose and Izayoi.

Rose steps over and waves her hand and sends Izayoi flying across the gardens. "Maybe we should go back inside for a while." Rose said as she walks away. Sesshomaru and Rin follows Rose to Sesshomaru bed chambers. Mary walks in the room to see Touga walking back inside. "Nice to see you up my lord." Mary said as she gave him a smile. "How long was I sleeping?" Touga asks as Mary hands him fresh kimonos to wear. "Almost a whole day my lord lunch is being serve in a few minutes would you like me bring you food to your chambers?" Mary asks as she fixes the bed. "No" Touga said as he was leaving. He waiting for everyone to show up and it was taking forever.

He sees the door opening and hoping it was Rose but it wasn't. Lily was the first to come. Sesshomaru and Rin came in after Lily. "Is everything okay father?" Lily asks as she knew what was wrong with him. "Yes I am fine." Touga said in a cold tone. A few minutes later Rose came in the room with InuYasha sleeping. Touga saw how no one was showing her to her seat and he smiled. Rose never went to her normal spot instead she sat next to Rin. Touga was holding a cup and broke it in his hands. Rose smiled as Rin fixes her a plate. Using only one hand to eat Rose was careful not to drop anything on InuYasha as she eats. Rose quickly ate what's on her plate and then left. Touga was just sitting watching everyone eating until Rose got up and left. Touga waited a minute and went after Rose. "See I told you he would go after her in less than three minutes now pay up." Lily said as Sesshomaru tosses a small bay filled with silver coins. "Thank you very older brother." Lily said as she caught the money in the air. "Care to see who will win the next bet?" Sesshomaru asks with a smile that could scare kids away.

Everyone knew where Rose was heading and waited to make sure that their father was in the library with the door close. Using a servant to see if the door is close or not so they wouldn't get caught. Sesshomaru, Lily, and Rin press their ears up against the door until the same servant came back with three glasses in his hand. "We use them to eavesdrop on people." The servant told the three before he left again. Sesshomaru look mad as the two females tried hard not to laugh at Sesshomaru. They use the glasses to help hear who was saying what in the library.

"What do you want Inu no Taisho." Rose said as she was still holding InuYasha. "Rose call me Touga from now on. How can you get to the library without any help?" Touga asks Rose as he walks closer to her. "Sesshomaru bit me when you were sleeping and my sight came back." Rose said with such a happy tone. "Why would Sesshomaru be biting you?" Touga asks as he felt his heart being rip out of his chest. "When you left me without telling me he found me in the gardens crying. One thing leads to another and we became mates. I mask my scent so you couldn't smell him on me." Rose said as she walks towards the window.

"Your story is not adding up first you say he bites you last night and now you're saying he mark you when I was gone which is it?" Touga said as get started get mad. Rose started to laugh and Sesshomaru gave Lily another 30 pieces of silver to his sister. "I can't do this to you anymore. Your daughter and son had been betting against one another for silver coins for the last few days. So far Sesshomaru won the bet you placing the court mark on me. Lily betted that we would become mates. Relax it was just a game and no I'm not with anyone else." Rose told the truth.

Lily gave Rin 30 pieces of silver for winning the last bet. After that they went their own ways just in case Touga would come after them from hearing the truth. "So how did you find your way to the library." Touga demanded Rose to answer him. "Well dumbass when I woke up from passing out. I could see more colors and I'm getting back my sight very slowly in a fast kind of way." Rose said with a smile. "You're getting your sight back." Touga said as he places his head against Rose head. "Your really do have golden eyes and silver hair." Rose said as she started to laugh. "So do you and I can't wait for you to see how beautiful you really are." Touga said as he leans in to kiss Rose. Pulling Rose in for a kiss made InuYasha cry out from being squeezed between the two. "Let's go the small pond in the gardens." Touga said as Rose follows him.

Touga told Rose that he would wait until she was ready to become mates if she would give him many pups along the way. She laughs at Touga as she agrees to make that deal. Sesshomaru and Rin finally became mates after many years of trying. They were alone long enough to become mates. InuYasha is growing up to be a young man and he sees Rose as his mother not Izayoi. Many years have passed by and InuYasha was turning 25 something major happen to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day InuYasha turn 25 Touga said teaching him the way of the sword in a playful way. Rose was busy talking to a very pregnant Rin with her first child in the gardens when Touga was pulled away from InuYasha. "I will be right back InuYasha be good or else." Touga warn his son. He knew InuYasha would play tricks on people around the palace and cause a big problem with Sesshomaru ever since InuYasha cute Sesshomaru hair when he was sleeping two years ago. Sesshomaru ended cutting his hair to his shoulders to make his hair even. InuYasha ran and hide behind Rose screaming out mom save me big brother is being mean again. Touga had no choice but to punish InuYasha for what he did to Sesshomaru. Ever since then Sesshomaru would scare InuYasha to death when he wasn't looking.

A general was busy talking to Touga and they walk off somewhere for a moment. InuYasha started to get mad and threw his wooden sword down and slice open his foot. InuYasha started to cry when he felt the pain. "Mommy." InuYasha screams out. Izayoi was walking by with wet laundry when she heard InuYasha crying out for his mother. "Izayoi drops the basket full of wet sheets and ran towards InuYasha. The years were hard for Izayoi as she works like a servant. "What the hell did you do to my son." Izayoi said as she pushes Rose out of the way. "Mommy who is this strange lady?" InuYasha cries out as he ran behind Rose.

"InuYasha go to Aunt Rin right now." Rose said as she got up. InuYasha saw Sesshomaru coming towards them and ran started to run towards him. "You're not going anywhere you little brat." Izayoi told InuYasha as she pulls him to her by his hair. "Izayoi let my son go now." Rose demanded. "He is not your son he is mine. I can't stand how you act like he is yours and he is not. I brought him into this world I can take him out of this world." Izayoi said as she pulls out a knife and held it high in the air ready to stab InuYasha. The knife fail to the grass as Sesshomaru uses his poison acid on Izayoi when he grabs her hand.

She lets go of InuYasha and he ran to Rose. Touga started smelling blood and Sesshomaru acid as he was talking to the general. They both look at each other and saw Sesshomaru protecting InuYasha. "Rin take InuYasha and wait for us in the food hall." Touga said as he came closer. The moment InuYasha was in the palace Touga grabs Izayoi by the throat. "I gave you warnings when it came to my son Izayoi. Rose beg me not to harm you in anyway because she saw good in you. You have cross the line. You threat my son and laid hands on my woman you will be punish." Toga said as he drops Izayoi in the grass. Sesshomaru and the general held Izayoi in place as Touga rips out Izayoi heart and snaps her neck. "You know what to do Sesshomaru." Touga said as he washes his hands in the pond. Rose moved out of the way for Sesshomaru to get rid of the body with his acid spray.

Sesshomaru couldn't quit laughing as Izayoi body melts away. When he started to laugh he gave Rose, his father, and the general the creeps. "Please don't ever laugh ever again it gave me the creeps." Rose said as everyone started to laugh. "Rin loves the way I laugh." Sesshomaru said before walking towards the food hall. "I wish I can get his laughter out of my head." Rose said as she wraps her arm around Touga arm. "I knew love it scared me too." Touga said with a chuckle.

The moment they walk through the doors InuYasha jumps into his parents' arms shaking really bad. "It's ok InuYasha daddy made the bad woman leave the palace." Rose told InuYasha. "Who was that woman?" InuYasha asks his mother. "Let's eat and take care of your foot for right now we can tell you later." Touga save Rose at the last minute. "Aunt Rin made my foot better." InuYasha said as Touga looks at his foot. He could see a thin scar across his son foot. "The bleeding wouldn't stop so I ended up healing it. I know my way of heal leaves small scars behind." Rin said as before she started stuffing her face. "Thank you Rin." Rose said as she sat down next to Touga with InuYasha in her arms.

Rin started squeezing Sesshomaru hand so hard that it started turning to a different color. His eyes turn red from the pain Rin was giving to his hand. "Rose go get the healers now and tell them Lady Rin is in labor." Touga told Rose as she puts down InuYasha. Touga helps Rin to her feet and told InuYasha to open the doors. Once the doors were open Touga picks up Rin bridal style and gave her to the healers. "How did you know she was in labor?" Sesshomaru questions his father.

"Your mother did the very same thing to me when she went into labor with you. She ended making my hand bleed from her claws digging into my hand. Rin had the same look on her face like your mother did and I know the smell by now." Touga told his son. A few hours later they could hear a newborn pup crying. One of the healers came out holding Sesshomaru newborn pup. She walks over to the man who just became a father and places the pup in his arms. It was a girl. She took after her father then the mother. She had silver hair and golden eyes. She even had his markings on her face. A blue crescent moon on her forehead with two purple smooth stripes on her cheeks and over her body.

"She has the same look as you did when I first held you. You both look so grumpy." Touga said as he started to pitch Sesshomaru cheek. "I will kill you." Sesshomaru said as Touga lets go of his face. "See like father like daughter things will never change around here." Touga said as he filled the halls with his laughter. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father. "Healer what of my mate." Sesshomaru demanded one of the healers as he backs her up against the wall. "Calm down Sesshomaru give the poor girl a break I think she is new around here." Touga said as he pulls Sesshomaru away from the healer. She was a human and she was only 12.

"She is doing just fine the others are cleaning her up." The girl said as she started to cry. Touga slaps Sesshomaru across the head when the little girl started to cry. "See what you did Sesshomaru you made her cry. I am sure she is scared of you now." Touga said as he yells at his son. "Good maybe she will learn to stand up for herself when pin up against a wall in the future." Sesshomaru yelled back at his father. "Tell the other healers to help Lady Rin back to her chambers that she shares with her grumpy mate." Touga said as he pushes Sesshomaru down the hall.

"It's about time human." Sesshomaru said as the human healer helps Rin back to the rooms. "That's enough Sesshomaru or you I will make you stop." Rin said in a firm voice that made the healer even more scared. She helps Rin on the bed and quickly left. Sesshomaru finally puts down his daughter and attends to Rin. "Hold still" Sesshomaru told Rin as he pulls her to the edge of the bed. Taking off the kimono she had on, he spread her legs and lowers his head. He saw how bad she torn so they could have a daughter. He bites down on his lip and made it bleed. Mixing his blood and his saliva he quickly finish healing her. Sesshomaru quickly pins down Rin as she tries to sit up on the bed.

"Mine" Sesshomaru kept saying as stares in to her eyes. She knew when he started acting like this he always gets his way. She felt him sucking on her breast harder then he normally does and realize that he was drinking her milk. He lets go of her and removes his clothes. He eases into Rin making sure she could take him. Rin wraps one of her legs around Sesshomaru waist and he started thrusting harder until he came. He pulls out when he smelled blood. He saw that reopened her wounds and resealed the wound.

Sesshomaru went to one of his desk in his rooms and pulls out a small box. He opens and pulls out a glowing green seed. "Open your mouth." Sesshomaru said as Rin opens her mouth and swallows it. "The green will make it where you cannot get pregnant. The blue one will make it where you can get pregnant again. The red make it where you cannot get pregnant for a few days." Sesshomaru said as he puts away the small wooden box. "Smart move." Rin said as threw a pillow at Sesshomaru head. "You will be punished for hitting this Sesshomaru with a pillow." Sesshomaru said as he jumps on the bed. "Oh I'm so scared of the big bad white dog." Rin mocks Sesshomaru. "You will beg for me to kill you once I'm done with you." Sesshomaru said as he started making Rin laugh.

The night was getting late when Touga was walking back to his chambers from his office when he heard Rin cry out about something. Touga could smell blood and bust threw the doors to Sesshomaru room. Touga mouth fell to the floor once he saw his son chained to the ceiling and Rin with a bloody knife. Rin just stares at Touga as she held the knife in her hand. Sesshomaru could barely see who was standing in his room from all the blood in his eyes. He tries to say something but he forgot that Rin tie one his sashes around his mouth. Without a saying anything Touga left and close the door behind him.

The next morning Touga, Rin, and Sesshomaru kept their eyes on their own plate. "Sesshomaru you have been training really hard the last few months. Your face is all cut up again." Rose said as InuYasha crawls under the table. Touga almost choke on some water he was drinking with he heard Rose. "Yes training have been rough the last few months but I'm still alive." Sesshomaru said as he cuts his eyes towards his father as Rin smiled. Rose knew something is going on between the two dumbasses. "Let me guess Touga walked in on you guys last night right?" Rose sound out loud. Touga looks at Rose with a hard cold stare. "Yes I know about it for months. I did learn a few things from living with monks and mikos. I make cast spells for them so no one can hear and smell inside of Sesshomaru bed chambers. It seems like they forgot to renew the spells again." Rose said as she started eating.

"You knew?" Touga asks Rose. "Yes I did Sesshomaru ask me if I learn anything before I came here. Now eat and leave them alone." Rose said as she gave Touga a pale of meat. "I see I'm not only dog around here is whip." Sesshomaru said with a half-smile. "Daddy what does he mean by that?" InuYasha asks as he jumps on Touga back and pulling his hair. "Your brother was talking about a special training move that he just learned." Rose said as she started eating some bread. "When can I learn that move mother?" InuYasha asks as Touga made him sit in his lap. "When you are over a hundred years old." Rose said as she took another bite from a roll.

InuYasha ended up spilling a whole plate of meat over on himself and Touga lap. "I'm sorry." InuYasha said as he started to cry. Touga just pick up the meat off of them and the servants took the plate away. "It's ok InuYasha no more tears." Touga said as he made InuYasha laugh. Everyone was happy but Rose sat there eating looking sad. Rose kept to herself and only talk to InuYasha and Rin. Touga notice how Rose was acting different ever since he killed Izayoi.

Touga was walking past one of the drawing rooms and heard Rose voice. He stops and hide behind the close door because one the other was open. "Rin what should I do?" Rose asks Rin as Rin was breast feeding her daughter. "Do what I did with Sesshomaru. I told him how I was feeling and what I wanted and he gave me what I wanted. However, I think deep down he wanted the same as me but he will never say it out loud." Rin told Rose. "I was going to say something but then Izayoi happen and now I think it's not the time to tell him the truth." Rose said as she walks across the room. "I think you should tell him that right now or things will turn out different from you. You cannot keep a male waiting this long. You better hurry before he seeks it somewhere else and he will. You better hope he isn't with anyone right now behind your back." Rose said as she lays down her daughter.

Rose started setting up the area so they could draw and paint. "What would you do if you were him?" Rose asks as he picks up the tray full of paint. "If I was him and been fucking over 3,000 years? I would be getting laid behind your back. I'm sorry Rose but let's face it men in this world wants their women to stay faithful but the men can't even keep it in their kimonos long enough to see what they have. I warn Sesshomaru that he touches or even looks at another female in a way he shouldn't I will kill him in his sleep. I think Touga really wants to be with you why else did got rid of his ugly concubines." Rose said as she laughs. "Let's just paint before InuYasha gets done with his lesson from Touga." Rose said in a sad tone. Touga quickly with to the gardens and found InuYasha upset.

"Daddy you are late again." InuYasha said as he stomps his foot. "InuYasha daddy needs your help with something." Touga said as he picks up InuYasha by his sash and into the air. "What do you need me for." InuYasha said as he reaches for his father. Touga whispers into his son ear and InuYasha started to laugh.

"Mommy something happens to daddy." InuYasha came in the drawing room crying. "What happen?" Rose said dropping paints all over her new kimonos. "I don't know he was teaching a lesson in the maze and he fell to the ground and he isn't waking up." InuYasha cries out. "Rin watch InuYasha for me." Rose said as she ran out of the drawing room. InuYasha quit crying when his mother left and Rin couldn't believe what she is hearing. "Why are you laughing?" Rin asks as InuYasha sat down. "Daddy told me to do this." InuYasha said with a big grin. "You and your siblings gets that from your father." Rin said as she shook her head.

Rose went to the healers and told them what happen. With the healers following close behind she enters the maze. Rose didn't even notice that the healers were sent flying. "A barrier?" the human healer asks as she felt pain all over. "Yes but it belongs to Lord Inu no Taisho and he only wants her in there with him." The other healer replied. "Will he be ok?" the human healer asks. "Yes he will. Something tells me that he wants to be alone with her for many reasons." The healer told the girl as she helps her up.

Rose came to the center of the maze to see it was empty and the healers were gone. She looks around feeling uneasy until she saw a rose on the bench. She picks it up and smells it. "I would never hurt you like that Rose. I only want you." Touga said as he pulls Rose close to him. "You spied on me?" Rose asks as she looks up at Touga. "I overheard you talking to Rin and if I am right then I think you are ready to become my mate." Touga said as he pulls off his armor. "Someone will see us." Rose said as she steps back. "I put up a barrier so no one can come in unless I want them inside the barrier." Touga said with a devilish smile. "You made InuYasha come and get me. You what to know why he is so bad because he is acting like his father." Rose said as she threw the flower at Touga chest.

Touga started to laugh at Rose when he looks down at her. "It's your fault I panic and spilled the paints over me." Rose said as Touga laughs even harder. "You couldn't be more beautiful." Touga said as he sat down. He pulls Rose on his lap when she was close enough. "I will never fuck another female as long I'm with you." Touga said as he undresses Rose. Touga removes his clothes without having Rose leaving his lap. "You're so tight." Touga told Rose as he enters her.

Rose remembers what Rin told her "If you have no clue what you are doing just start going really fast and hard trust me if Sesshomaru is anything like his father then the more pain you cause him the more he will love it." Rose started digging her nails into Touga chest and he push her off as he pulls out. Touga force Rose to get on all four and started thrusting really hard and fast. Rose wish he would hurry and finish. She never though he would be like this with her. Ten minutes of mass amount pain for Rose and please for Touga he came. He pulls out and made Rose sit on him once more as he laid against the bench.

Touga knew something wasn't right when his inner beast told him not to mark her as his mate. He came once more and he pulls out of Rose a few minutes later. "Come on I will help you to the hot springs in your room." Touga said as he puts on his clothes. He helps her with her kimonos before he puts back on his armor. He showed her to her room which it wasn't really close to his bed chambers. He was going to give her the lady of the west chambers once he made her his mate but no long he was going to. Once he closes the door to Rose room he went towards he chambers. He went to his hidden room and pulls out a small red book and a small green potion. He walks to the lady of the west chambers and closes the door behind him.

He first locks the doors and splash the green potion on the doors and walls. He casted a seal spell on the room. The only way someone can enter the chambers was through the hot spring that connects the two chambers. Touga slams the book shut and wet back to his rooms using the hot spring. All the chest filled with gifts for the lady of the west he got from East was just sitting in the chamber. He pulls out an empty small scroll and began to write on it.

Lady East

When we last saw each other I spoke the truth. My inner beast refuses to have Rose as my mate but I am to have another pup soon in five months. From the way she acted Rose did not like being with me. I would welcome you to my palace as long you wish to stay.

Lord West

Touga ties the scroll with a blue ribbon and went to his hidden room which he calls his spell room. Looking at a book that was left open and he smiled. Shutting the spell room door when he left he quickly grabs the scroll with the blue ribbon he headed out in the gardens. Walking towards the largest pond he picks a pink and lotus flower. He blew on the flower and it turn into a small white dragon with pinks wings. "Take this and make sure she gets it." Touga said as the tiny dragon grabs the scrolls with its legs. The dragon flew around Touga a few times and headed for the Eastern Palace.

"Father you should be more careful isn't that what you told me?" Sesshomaru said as he walks up to his father. "Yes you are right but I look around to make sure no one was around." Touga replied. "I know what that dragon means. Shall I get her rooms ready for her?" Sesshomaru said with a smile. Touga nodded his head yes. He promises Rose that she would be the only one but things have changed now and she will not be too happy once she finds out what is really going on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where is Lady East?" Touga demanded her guards when they enter the inner wall. Suddenly the bells started ringing telling the western palace they were under attack. A giant dragon was breathing fire everywhere. The western soldiers started running around in a panic. The giant black dragon with blue belly and wings landed in the main court yard. It started to roar at Touga. Touga and Sesshomaru both smiled as others were freaking out. A bright blue smoke was forming around the dragon and it turn into a beautiful woman.

"Lady East you always know how to make an entrance." Touga said as he kisses her hand. "Touga who is that and what is going on here?" Rose asks seeing Touga kissing another woman hand. She felt hurt when she saw this. "You dare speak like that to the western lord concubine?" Lady East said as she walks towards Rose. "I am not a concubine I am his future mate." Rose said as she tries to stand her ground. Lady East getting upset from all the noise around her and did something. "Be Quite!" Lady East said in a loud tone and raise her staff in her hand. She slams her staff on the ground and the western guards stop freaking out and went back to their stations. "Rose this is the Lady of the East." Touga said as the same dragon he made kept flying around his head.

"I didn't know we were having guests. Welcome Lady of the East." Rose said as she bows. "West thank you for gift he is too cute." Lady East said as she held out her hand. The white and pink dragon flew into her hand and curls into a small circle. "It makes me happy that you love your gift. Shall we talk somewhere else?" Touga asks as Lady East start holding hands with Touga. Rose saw this and started walking towards Lady East until her guards stop Rose before she got to close to their Lady. Touga and Lady East led the way to the war room as Sesshomaru follows them leaving Rose behind. Rose took off because she started throwing up again.

Lady East told her guards to make sure no one was to come in the room. Her guards dismiss every servant and even Rose for over three hours. "So you think your inner beast refuses to make Rose your mate because she is not the one?" Lady East flat out said as Touga and Sesshomaru sat on the table in the war room. Sesshomaru looks at his father and started to laugh. Lady East slams her staff on the floor which make Sesshomaru quit laughing. "Sorry" Sesshomaru mumbles out. "I do not know what to do with you Touga. After I went through all that trouble to find you the second perfect woman for you." Lady East said as stood in front of Touga. Sesshomaru and Touga looks at her when she said that. "A dark miko never curse Rose." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"I see you have been learning Sesshomaru. I change the way I look and put on the miko outfit to place a curse on dear sweet Rose. Believe it or not she did find her true love but I quickly killed him so she could find herself to you Touga." Lady East told the two sitting on the table. "Why do all this?" Sesshomaru questions Lady East. "Your mother asks me to when she was pregnant with your sister. Rose is a key to help to find your father second true love. Yes, your mother was his first true love but she was dying. Since we grew up together she was like a sister to me so I told her that I will make her wish come true." Lady East replied to Sesshomaru. "That's why she left all those months." Touga said out loud. Lady East nodded her head yes.

"If Rose is not my father true love then who is?" Sesshomaru asks before laying down on the table. "Since I can see the future all I know that she is not yet born. She will have long dark brown wavy or curly hair with blue eyes. Until she is born I will know the name her parents given her. Rose is a key to help finding her but I don't know in which way." Lady East said out loud. "When will she be born?" Touga asks wanting to know more. "She will be born when your son InuYasha falls in love with the wrong miko." Lady West told Touga. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to laugh. "You two will make sure that he falls in love with the right miko or you will lose him. The miko will look very similar to the first miko but she has the purest heart of all the lands and she will help your son to become the man he needs to be." Lady East said as she slams her staff again. A scroll falls on Sesshomaru face and Touga laughs at his son.

"A gift for you Sesshomaru your welcome." Lady East said as she slams her staff once more. A giant black book was slam on the table next to Touga. "I gave you both something to help increase your knowledge in dark magic." Lady East said out loud. Sesshomaru opens the scroll to see two spells written on the scroll. One spell was to bring back lost memoires and the second spell was the reveal someone true nature and powers. "Where did you get this book from?" Touga said as his eyes grew wide. "I found it." Lady East said with a smile. Sesshomaru and Touga looks at each other and said "She killed someone for it." Lady East rolled her eyes when they said that.

"I do know that your true love will be born as a human but you can turn her into a full blooded demon if you wish but we shall get to that part when you find her." Lady East said as she smiles. "There is something you're not telling me." Touga said when she smiles. "She will not be born in these lands. Strange lands you must travel to seek her out. You will have 23 years to find her before someone teaches her how to control magic in a good way. She will be more powerful then Lady Midoriko. She will never judge you or your family for using dark magic. She will be the perfect mate just wait and see how far more beautiful she was then Lady Midoriko." Lady East told Touga.

The dragon that Touga created turn back into a lotus flower as he landed on the black book. "I think we talk long enough." Sesshomaru said as he places the scroll next to the book. Lady East slams her staff once more and blew blue smoke on it. The staff was standing on its own and cannot be removed by anyone expect Lady East. Touga and Sesshomaru both started to remove their armor and places it on the table. Sesshomaru started to kiss Lady East neck as Touga started kissing her on the mouth. Sesshomaru was standing behind Lady East back as Touga faces Lady East. Sesshomaru started to undress Lady East. Lady East started to undress Touga. Touga started to undress Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Touga enters Lady East as they fell to their knees. Sesshomaru enters inside her ass as Touga enters inside of her woman hood. Sesshomaru and Touga both held her very close and off the floor in their arms. Touga pulls out and away from Lady East as Sesshomaru took over. He made her lay flat on the floor as he thrust hard into her. Ten minutes later Touga carries her on the table and started eating her out as Sesshomaru watches and gave himself a hand job. Touga started kissing Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru lets down his father hair. Touga wipes Sesshomaru hair away from his neck and sinks his fangs into him. Sesshomaru lets out a small moan as the pain grew.

Sesshomaru started eating out Lady East as Touga thrusts into Sesshomaru hard. A guard started to knock on the door to the war room. "What" Touga demanded as he rest his head on Sesshomaru back. "I was told that dinner will be served in five minutes." The guard said threw the door. "Fuck me" Touga said as he pulls out of Sesshomaru. "Don't worry I will tonight and so will Sesshomaru." Lady East said as Sesshomaru wipes off his mouth. "I see you both later in my bed chambers then when everyone is in bed." Touga said as he helps Lady East with her kimonos. Without thinking he ties his sash around Lady East waist. Sesshomaru ties Lady East sash around him as Touga ties Sesshomaru sash around him. Lady East touches Sesshomaru hair and it started to grow back to its normal length. "I like you better like this." Lady East said as she pulls Sesshomaru hair into a high pony tail. She did the same with Touga hair before they left the room.

Right before they left the room she takes the lotus flower and toss it in the air. "Now we smell like that flower." Lady East said as Touga and Sesshomaru open the doors for her. Lady East lead the way to the food hall as Sesshomaru and Touga follows her but the guards were leading Lady East to the food hall. The guards open the doors for the three and stood guard inside of the room. "Daddy" InuYasha screams out in a happy tone. "InuYasha calm down we have a very special guest with us." Touga said as he puts down his son. Lady East took Rose spot as Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"Lady of the East what should we call you?" Rose asks as she kept an eye on Touga. "Lady East or East." Lady East flat out told Rose. Rin started to laugh until Sesshomaru places his hand on her lap. "How long have you known Touga?" Rose questions Lady East. "Over 10,000 years and I use to be Sesshomaru teacher. I hope I can teach InuYasha as he gets a little older if Touga wishes it." Lady East said with a smile. Sesshomaru started to growl until Touga told him to knock it off. "What will you teach my son?" Rose said as she looks at InuYasha.

"I sense great power from InuYasha even though he is a half breed. I shall teach him how to control his powers when he gets old enough and that's all I am doing." Lady East replied to Rose but cut her eyes towards Sesshomaru. "If you don't mind me asking where did you get your staff from?" Rose questions Lady East. "When I found out a miko went dark in my lands I killed her and took her staff for many reasons." Lady East said as reaches for a sweet roll.

Rose wouldn't take her eyes off of Lady East as everyone was eating. A letter arrived for Touga from his daughter Lily. "Lily left on patrol a few minutes ago and will not be back for a few weeks. "Lily has become a well train soldier has she not West." Lady East asks Touga. "Yes she has and beautiful just like her mother." Touga said with a smile. "Good. Do you still drink sake?" Lady East asks Touga. "No he doesn't I ask him to stop drinking and he did." Rose said with a smile. "You remind me of someone who was she?" Lady East thinks out loud.

"I think him drinking tonight wouldn't hurt." Lady East said as she calls over one of her guards. They left and came back in with a barrel of sake made by demons. "You brought that sake here?" Touga asks as he started to laugh. "I know that you and Sesshomaru love this type so I brought it with me as a gift." Lady East said as the guards started filling sake bottles. "Is that why it took you two months getting here?" Rin ask Lady East. "No it took a week for the poor dragon to deliver the scroll to me." Lady East replies to Rin with a friendly smile. "Rose I will be busy with Lady East all week and Sesshomaru will be too. Will you be fine sleeping in your room all week? You can have Mary since I will be too busy to be with you." Touga asks Rose.

Rin taps the table twice close to Sesshomaru. "Yes I am and I will tell you about it later." Sesshomaru told Rin as he looks at her. "You always do just make sure you spend time with Yuki." Rin said with a chuckle. "I will make time for you both." Sesshomaru said as he pulls Rin into his lap and started kissing her. Touga started drinking out of the sake bottle as Lady East pours Sesshomaru a cup. Rin left early because Yuki wouldn't quit crying for Kanna. Rose couldn't believe Touga was getting drunk with Sesshomaru and Lady East after 30 minutes of drinking. Touga and Sesshomaru move around to sit close to Lady East getting drunk. Touga didn't notices the Rose got up and left the table. No one saw Rose leave or even heard her left expect for the guards.

Over four days Touga, Sesshomaru, and Lady East spend every second in Touga bed chambers fucking one another. They agreed to take a few days for a break. Sesshomaru told Rin everything as they sat in the gardens. Rin was okay with it because she was learning the ways of their kind. He even told her that he uses dark magic as well did his father and wanted her to try and see if she could. Rin agrees to try it out but not at the moment. Sesshomaru instead showed off a few tricks. Using blades of grass Sesshomaru made a green butterfly and a frog. Rin started to laugh as the butterfly landed on Yuki nose.

"Sesshomaru will make a great teacher to his mate and daughter." Lady East said as she looks threw the library window. "All because he had two great teachers." Touga said as he started kissing her neck. "Yes he did." Lady East said with a smile. She pulls away and walks towards the other side of the room. "I can't believe how filled the library is now." Lady East said as she touches the books. "My mate did love to read just as much as I did." Touga said as he watches her picks out a pick and start reading it.

Rose was on her way to the drawing room to finish her painting when she heard Touga voice. She quietly opens the door to see who he was talking to. She saw Lady East walking over to a table filled with books and set down a book on the table. She then walks over to a book shelve next to the window in front of the door getting a good view of the two. "There are so many books that I would love to read before I leave." Lady East said as she pulls out another book. Touga walks behind her and pins her to the book shelve. "You should see the scrolls before you leave. Remember you can stay as long you wish." Touga said before he started pulling down her kimonos. He started kissing what it looks like a black and red lotus flower tattoo on Lady East left shoulder blade on her back.

"I remember when our master gave you your mark. It was the first time I saw you naked." Touga said as takes off her kimonos. "Then master gave yours when he got done with me." Lady East said as she turns around and faces Touga. His wasn't wearing his armor as Lady East pulls on his sash. His bottoms were around his feet as his top was wide open. "You shouldn't cover your mark Touga." Lady East said as she started kissing his chest. He kicks away his bottoms before he pulls her closer to him. He pushes on the table after she unties Touga hair. He knocks all the books that were on the table to the floor and flips Lady East on her stomach.

Lady East started moaning as Touga enters hers thrusting fast and hard. She blew blue smoke into her hand and place it on Touga chest when he was very close. The same mark she had on her back was on Touga chest. "Good thing I took swallowed the seed before I came here." Lady East said as he pulls out and he was leaking all over her back. "If you didn't Sesshomaru would have given you one." Touga said as she places her fingers around his harden penis. "Tell me who do you enjoy fucking more me or Rose? I will know if you're lying to me." Lady East questions Touga.

"Rose was really tight but I only fuck her once and she was pregnant. It would be different if she would let me fuck her the way I want but she doesn't you do. I enjoy fucking you over and over. So I would pick you to bed over her. You are our nasty bitch and Sesshomaru would agree with me." Touga said as she made him sit in a chair. She rewarded him by getting on her knees. "Now I can take my time giving you pleasure this time." Lady East said before she started licking the tip of his penis. Rose closes the door and waited to see if they would stop or not. "Keep going it was just a servant closing doors." Touga said in a loud moan. She heard Touga moans getting louder and she left crying.

Touga shoves her head now hard as he started to come. "Now I know where Sesshomaru learn that move. I can't keep holding it in when you do that." Touga said as he pulls her face closer to his. He licks her mouth clean of his thick sweet seamen. "Lunch will be ready soon and we need our strength tonight." Touga said as she stood up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When it was time for lunch Rose was the first to show up and did her best not to cry no more. Sesshomaru and Rin came in a few minutes later with Touga and Lady East. They were laughing about something. InuYasha was on Touga shoulders messing with his hair. "I still can't believe that this innocent doggie would be that bold to do that to you Sesshomaru." Lady East said as she pitches InuYasha cheeks. "He have been scaring me ever since." InuYasha said as he stunk his tongue out Sesshomaru. "That's enough little one let's eat." Lady East said as Touga puts InuYasha down. His pony tail was let down by InuYasha before they enter the room.

"How long do they last?" Rin asks a question out loud. "They can be around as long the caster wishes it." Touga said as he closes the door. "Mommy you wouldn't believe what daddy did in the library when I gave the pretty lady flowers." InuYasha said with a big smile. Rose put on a smile and ask InuYasha what he did. "Daddy show mommy." InuYasha said as he took a flower off the table. "What would you like to see this time?" Touga asks with a smile. "A lizard." InuYasha said as he pulls on his father hair. The pink flower that InuYasha gave his far turn into a pink lizard. InuYasha started chasing after the pink lizard as he laughs. The lizard went between Sesshomaru legs and so did InuYasha. He ended up stepping on Sesshomaru moko really hard and Sesshomaru started to wine. "InuYasha you need to watch where you go. You can really hurt one of us if you step on our mokos' to hard." Touga told his son. "I didn't mean too." InuYasha said as his ears went down.

"Tell your brother your sorry or else." Touga said as he pushes InuYasha towards Sesshomaru. "I.. I.. sorry…for stepping on you moko big brother." InuYasha mange to say with fear coming from him. Rin slaps Sesshomaru on the arm. "Its fine father is right you need to watch. You really hurt me when you step on my moko." Sesshomaru told InuYasha. Everyone was shock to see Sesshomaru acting so nice. "As I live and breathe. Sesshomaru you are becoming a fine demon just like your father. If it makes you feel better, your father was just like you when he was your age. Your mother ended up making your father to have a soft side." Lady East told Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Mommy daddy told me that I will be started my lessons tonight." InuYasha said as everyone took their spots on the pillows. The lizard crawled on Rose hand and it turn back to a pink flower. "I don't think you should be learning such things InuYasha you will come in the drawing room with me tonight." Rose said as she removed the flower off her hand. "Daddy said I could." InuYasha started to argue with his mother. "I am your mother and I said no." Rose said as she started fixing InuYasha plate. "Rose InuYasha will learn from Lady East until she leaves and I will be his teacher." Touga said with a soft voice.

"I don't want our son messing with that stuff." Rose said as she looks at Touga. Touga eyes glowed red when he slams his hands on the table. "I am the western lord as long you live in my home you will do as I say and follow the rules. Who are you to take away my son birth rights? Last time I check you are not the lady of these lands so you input is not wanted." Touga said as his jagging stripes started to glow bright. Rose started to cry as she got up. "Did this Inu no Taisho said you can leave bitch?" Touga inner beast growls out causing Rose to sit back down.

The room went quite when Touga eyes turn red. His eyes were still red as he rips apart the meat in his hands. A few minute later his eyes went back to gold and everyone started to breathe again. "Daddy are you feeling better?" InuYasha asks as his ears were still down. Touga pulls InuYasha on his lap and told him that he didn't mean to scare him and he feels better. InuYasha ears stayed down during the whole meal as Sesshomaru kept his moko in his lap guarding it. Touga was still piss out that he could show his true form but he tries to calm down when he saw InuYasha scared. "InuYasha would you like to see our true forms even Lady East form?" Touga ask he son as started messing up InuYasha hair. "Yes" InuYasha said as his ears shot straight up.

"Let's go now and maybe if it's okay with your father we all could take to the sky." Lady East said as everyone got up. "What about Yuki?" Rin ask in a worry voice. Lady East slams her staff to the floor once more and Yuki was tied to Rin chest. "There so you don't have to worry dropping your daughter." Lady East said as she made sure the baby was tied to Rin chest very close to her chest. "Rin you can ride on Sesshomaru. InuYasha if you are a big pup you can ride Lady East if you can ask her." Touga said to his son. "Please can I ride on you back Lady East when you turn?" InuYasha ask Lady East with a puppy dog eyes. "How can I say no to that face. You are just like your father." Lady East said as they walk out of the food hall. Rose stayed behind and started to cry out loud when the door closes.

Lady East turn into a dragon and Touga helps InuYasha on her head. "You have to hold on tight or you might fall." Touga said as he points to the many sharp horns on her head. Lady East whips Touga across the butt with her tail and started to laugh. The more she laughs more smoke came out of her mouth and nose. "Very funny dragon breath." Touga said as he rubs his butt. Touga helps the laughing Rin on Sesshomaru back and told her to hold on and try not to rip any fur out. Rin nodded her head. She saw Touga doing a back flip and turn into a bigger dog then Sesshomaru. Touga lead the way and the others followed him. InuYasha started to felt sick after five minutes of Lady East spinning in the sky.

After an hour of flying everyone landed in an open field with many flowers and a thin river. "Sesshomaru you can turn back you know?" Touga said as he saw Sesshomaru wasn't changing back. Touga found Rin sleeping on Sesshomaru back and picks her up. Sesshomaru still in his form made a circle around his sleeping mate and pup as he watches the others. "InuYasha come here." Lady East said as she picks a small flower. InuYasha fell as he started to run towards Lady East but his father caught him before he fell. Touga carried his laughing son to Lady East. "InuYasha try to make a butterfly with this flower. Once you learn how to make a butterfly then you can use bigger flowers to make any animals you want." Lady East told InuYasha.

InuYasha watches his father picks many flowers and blew on them creating many butterflies. "Okay I think I got it." InuYasha said with a cheerful tone. He forgot that he was supposed to start off with a small flower when he picks a large flower and started to blow on it. "InuYasha before you blow on the flower you must think the shape of a butterfly and how they move in the wind. Remember they maybe small and fragile but their wings are what make them who they are. Sit here and relax then try. Do not get mad when you fail just kept trying until you get it. We will wait until you do." Touga told his son as he places him on a rock next to the river.

If someone would come across them they would had though they were a happy family. Touga saw Lady East laying back in the flowers and he almost see her woman hood when her kimonos fell to the side. Touga couldn't help but to climb on top on of Lady East as he pulls down his bottoms. He slid in without a sound and slowly going in and out. "Daddy why are you hurting Lady East?" InuYasha asks when he saw his father on top of Lady East. Sesshomaru lifts his head up when InuYasha said that and lay his head back on the ground. Sesshomaru went back to sleeping after he rolled his eyes. "InuYasha daddy is not hurting Lady East he is helping her to relax. I will teach you later about this ok InuYasha just go back to your lesson." Touga kind of lied to his son. InuYasha huffs and puff as he went back to his flower. "Life isn't fair" InuYasha mumbles out.

It took two hours for InuYasha to turn the flower into a large red butterfly. He looks over to his father to see him resting his head on Lady East lap. He knew his father was sleeping from the way he was breathing and he jumps on him to wake him up. Touga eyes shot up when the wind was knock out of him. "Daddy look look." InuYasha said as he points to the red butterfly. "I knew you could do it. Your just like your brother a fast learner." Touga said as the butterfly landed on his fingers. "Daddy how did you make Lady East feel relax?" InuYasha questions his father. "I will tell you when you get a little bit older is that a deal?" Touga asks his son with a wicked smile. "Fine but I want to show mommy what I did today do you think she will be happy?" InuYasha asks as he butterfly turn back into a flower.

"Let's hope so." Touga said as he got up. "Your father wanted all three of us to show you something for you before we leave." Lady East said as Sesshomaru turns into a human. Sesshomaru filled his hands with water. Lady East filled her hand with fire. Touga filled his hands with dirt. The three toss their hands into the air and a loud sound was made. A bright light started to shine over them and InuYasha had to cover his eyes. A dove like bird came out of nowhere and landed on InuYasha arm. InuYasha eyes grew wide when seeing the bird. The bird was silver with golden wings. Its eyes were black from what InuYasha could see.

"How long will he last?" InuYasha asks as he started to poke at the bird. "The bird is connected to you InuYasha. As long you live she will too. She now belongs to you what shall you call her?" Lady East ask as she picks up the beautiful bird and places it on InuYasha shoulder. "How about Birdie?" InuYasha said out loud. "Birdie is a perfect name for her InuYasha." Touga said as he picks up Rin from the grass. "Daddy why is Sesshomaru leaving with Rin?" InuYasha ask his father when he places Rin on Sesshomaru shoulders as he turn into a dog and left. "Being a parent can take a lot out of you during the first years. Lady Rin needs her rest so he is taking her back home." Lady East said before turning into a dragon.

"InuYasha what's wrong?" Touga asks his son as he hides behind between his legs. "She spins to much in the air." InuYasha said as Touga pulls him high off the ground. "It will be okay she is too tired to spin in the air." Touga said with a small smile. Lady East was about to whip Touga again but he caught her tail. "I will not fall for the same trick twice in one day." Touga said as he let's go of her tail. Birdie flew into InuYasha sleeve before they took to the sky and started to sleep.

An hour later they landed in the main court yard in Western palace when only one healer greeted Touga back. It was the human healer and she was covered in blood. "Welcome back my lord." The human healer welcomes Touga. "My you look very lovely today." Touga said as he walks up to her. "She is still a child West. Keep it in your pants or I will curse you." Lady East said as she pulls on Touga pony tail. The human healer started to laugh at the two. "I will be 15 in less than three years if that helps my lord." The human said out loud and quickly covers her mouth. Touga flashes a grin towards Lady East showing off his fangs. "Yes we all know you are a dog. Human healer what happen here?" Lady East said pushing Touga away.

The human healer started to turn white ad walks backwards. "We were called when the servants found Lady Rose in the food hall bleeding from her stomach. I am so sorry my lord she lost the pups." The human healer said as a tear fell from her cheek. "Pups?" Lady East questions the human healer. "Yes my Lady she was to have three all silver hair. She is resting in the healers' chambers as we speak." Human healer told the two. "There is something you're not saying." Lady East said to the girl.

"I was the closet to the food hall when the servants found me. When I found her she had a knife in her and she was holding the knife." The human healer said as she looks at the ground. She saw Touga eyes blood shot red and punches the wall close to her head and left. "Don't worry he is not mad at you so there is nothing to be afraid of." Lady East said as she fixes the wall. "I wasn't scared just now. I am scared for Lady Rose and I feel sad for my lord because of what I hear from the servants. He lost so much in his life time I can't help but to wonder when the pain will stop for him." The human healer told Lady East. "Do you wish to make your lord happy?" Lady East asks with a devilish smile. The human healer nodded. Lady East whispers into the human healer ear and then she left.

Touga busted down the healers' doors with his leg. "Where is the fucking bitch?" Touga said as his eyes were still red. Rose was sitting up in a bed when Touga busts threw the doors. "You hate me that much that you have killed our unborn pups after all I have done to make you happy." Touga beast roars out. "You haven't done much for me. I know you have been with other females but me. Tell me Touga how many were there and how many are there?" Rose started yelling at Touga. "I only fuck you ever since I saw you and that was once." Touga beast yells back at Rose. "I saw you fucking Lady East in the library today so quit telling lies." Rose said as she slaps Touga across the face. His eyes turn back to gold.

"She doesn't count. Whenever other members of the black lotus are around we spend time together. We all are connected to one another. It doesn't matter if we have mates or not the black lotus comes first like it always have been. The rules cannot be change if someone tries the other members shall kill that person. I didn't tell you because I know you will never understand." Touga said as he backs off of Rose. "Why do you want InuYasha to be in that life style? Does Sesshomaru know about this?" Roses questions Touga.

"Sesshomaru is a member of the black lotus. Rin is becoming a member too. Yes, I want all my children to be a part of the black lotus." Touga replied to Rose. "Lily is a part of it too?" Rose ask as she started to cry. "No her mother didn't want her to be a part of the black lotus. I made her wish come true." Touga replied. Rose started to cry even more when Touga quits talking. "I will never forgive you for what you did. I should kill you but InuYasha will lose his mother if I did. From this day on you will become my lowest rank concubine and you will be move in a smaller room. You will have no say over anyone expect for your personal servant. You will only be around as long my son needs you. If you do anything that goes against what I want, you will be killed. You will not be joining me and my family for meal times as of right now. Oh almost forgot the dark miko that places a curse on you it was really Lady East. She killed your true loved years ago. She made it where I could break the curse." Touga said before he left the healers' chamber.

An older servant that had served the royal family almost all her life was made Rose personal servant. Later that night Touga wanted to be left alone in his bed chambers and found the human healer sitting in one of the chairs in his room. "I'm sorry Lady East said to wait for you here." The human healer said with a blush. "Why would she tell you that?" Touga questions the girl. "I told her that it makes me sad to see you in so much pain. She asks me if I would like to see you happy and I told her yes." Human healer told Touga as she stood up. Touga started to sniff the girl and she blushes even more. "Tell me you lust after a demon like me and I shall reward you a title around here for the truth." Touga said as he kept an eye on her.

"I guess it's because you allow me to stay here as a healer when I was founded by your soldiers. My lord I am pleased with my title I already have there is no need to give me other titles." The girl replied to Touga. "I am happy to hear that but you will stay as a healer but you will become my highest ranking concubine until you wish to become someone mate." Touga told the human healer. He smiles as she turns bright red. "I take that as a yes then. You shall give me what I will in time until then I will let you know what to do every day. Would you could to join me in the hot spring?" Touga said as he takes off her kimonos. "My lord wouldn't you wish to have someone with a woman body?" The girl asks Touga as he touches her back.

"I have been with females younger then you trust me. If I wanted someone else, I would call from my low rank concubine." Touga said as he strips in front of her. He pulls her close to him and started kissing her. The girl started to moan when Touga picks her up and started kissing her neck. The door opens and Mary walks in to started cleaning up the room and came across Touga kissing the human healer. "Go clean a different room." Touga said as he picks up the girl and walks into the hot spring. Mary couldn't say a thing or she will be killed on the spot. Before he closes the door he told Mary to do something. "Bring me my low ranking useless concubine. She is in the healers." Touga said before closing the door.

The human healer started washing his hair and his body as she was order to. She turns bright red as she started washing his penis. "When you turn 15 I will make sure that you become a full on woman. Just to warn you I don't fuck easy no more." Touga told the girl and she drops the small towel. He pulls her close by her hair. "Yes you will be fun to break in bed. I can see the faces you will make as you take me in for the first time." Touga said as the girl swallows hard. "If that what my lord wishes." The girl said as her heart beating fast. "Get dry and dress. You shall spend the day with me tomorrow so get some rest." Touga said as he lets go of the girl.

They both walk out naked to see Rose sitting on the bed looking upset. Touga helps the girl with the kimonos and then she left. "Tell me Rose when you said you were ready to become my mate were you lying?" Touga ask as he sits down in a chair naked. "No I wasn't. The whole time we were fucking I was in nothing but pain and you couldn't see that. I do not see how others enjoy that so much." Rose spoke the truth. "You should have told me. Now I will enjoy it even more knowing it causes you so much pain. If you think me being inside of you the natural way just waits until I fuck you in the ass." Touga said as he started rubbing his penis. "You can't do this." Rose said as she started to walk towards the door.

Touga grabs her and pushes her on the bed. He rips off her kimonos as she tries to fight back. Once her front was expose Touga force her legs wide open and made his way inside her. After a minute the pain went away from Rose and she started to feel pleasure and he thrusts hard and fast. "I'm sorry" Rose moans out. "So your feeling pleasure instead of pain?" Touga quietly whispers into her ear. She nodded her head yes as he pulls Toga close to her. "I'm sorry too." Touga whispers into her ear. Touga pulls out and puts on some bottoms. He grabs her by her hair and drags her out of his chambers. A guard was walking towards them and kept walking. "Guard bring my son to the main drawing room now. Tell him we need to talk." Touga order the guard. They pass several servants and guards and no one dare stop Touga. He opens the door to the drawing room and threw Rose on the floor.

Sesshomaru came in the room five minutes later with a large cut mark on his back. "Let's make this quick father Rin is able to have sex again." Sesshomaru said as he closes the door behind him. "Sesshomaru were you in a hurry that you only put on bottoms?" Touga said as he walks to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looks at his father when he saw that he was only wearing bottoms too. Touga leans in to kiss Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was force backwards and hits the door. He places one arm around his father neck and the other under Touga left arm. "What was that about?" Sesshomaru asks when Touga broke off the kiss. Touga move over and points towards Rose.

"A new toy for you I don't need her no more." Touga sat as he sits down on the floor. "You guys are sick." Rose screams out trying to cover herself with her hands. "Sesshomaru will make sure that you feel nothing but pain as he fucks you. If you make it through the next hour and if you can walk at of here, then you can leave this place. However, if you cannot walk then you will become the castle whore started tonight. Once that does happen we will never fuck or touch you ever again." Touga said as he watches Sesshomaru taking off his bottoms.

"Once you're done Sesshomaru you can go back to your mate unless you want me also." Touga told his son as Sesshomaru pulls his hair into a messy pony tail. "Maybe you should go first father." Sesshomaru said as he looks at his father. Touga stood up and Sesshomaru went strain to his knees in front of his father. "Let me see your mark." Touga demanded his son. Sesshomaru blew purple smoke into his hand and rubs it on his left under his rib cage. A moment later a black and red lotus tattoo could be seen. "Never hind you mark again." Touga demanded his son. "Yes father." Sesshomaru replied to his father commend as he pulls on his father bottoms.

Touga starts to moan the moment Sesshomaru puts his penis in his mouth. "Slow down Sesshomaru or I will come in any given moment." Touga told his son when he pulls out of Sesshomaru mouth and grabs him by his hair. Sesshomaru just stares into his father eyes as Touga stares back at him. "Father please?" Sesshomaru finally spoken to his father after five minutes. Touga pushes Sesshomaru on his back close to Rose who was still crying. Touga lowers his head and started to lick Sesshomaru stomach. Sesshomaru tries to touch himself but his father wouldn't allow it. He digs his clams into the floor when he felt his father taking in all of his penis(10inches).

A minute later Sesshomaru shoves his father head down as he came. "You know what to do next." Touga said as Sesshomaru cum was going down his mouth. Sesshomaru got on all fours and Touga shoves his son head hard in the floor causing his butt to be up higher in the air. Sesshomaru head started to bleed but they kept going acting like nothing happen. They both started to moan and grunt for over 20 minutes until Touga came. "Next time you get your reward after is that clear?" Touga questions Sesshomaru. "Yes father" Sesshomaru said before Touga gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"Don't touch me." Rose cries out when Sesshomaru grabs her arm. Sesshomaru smiles and flips her on her stomach. He knew how to break someone body after having fucking them just once because his father showed him how. He forces himself deep into her ass and refuses to stop until he smells blood. Rose cries out for him to stop for over seven minutes when he pulls out. "That was quick." Touga said when Sesshomaru pulls out. "You tough me well father." Sesshomaru said as uses a small towel to wipe off his dick. "Try to get up and walk." Touga said even though he knew she couldn't. Rose did her best to stand up but Sesshomaru broke in her leg. "Females begs us to fuck them but you do not? Something must be wrong with you." Sesshomaru said as he ties his bottoms. "It's because she spends way too much time with mikos and monks. Good thing a certain healer will be in my bed for the 40 years." Touga said with a grin. Touga and Sesshomaru left Rose alone in the room until the guards came and took her away. She was force to swallow serval green seeds and was given to the soldiers at the training camp.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Few months later Lady East was ready to leave until Rin wanted to show her something in the main drawing room. "Rose painted this. She told me that she kept seeing this girl in her dreams." Rin said as she points to an unfinished painting. "Tell the two dogs to come here at once." Lady East demanded Rin as she slams her staff on the floor.

Rin pulls Touga and Sesshomaru in the drawing room by their hair. "What is the meaning of this? I swear females will be the death of us." Touga mumbles out fearing the two females in the room. "Shut your mouth or I will seal it shut." Lady East said as she slams her staff again. "Why brings us here we are making sure everything is in order before you leave." Sesshomaru asks in a calm voice. Rin points to Rose painting. "It seems like your Rose have given you all that you need expect her name. Rose was painting this for a few days but never finished it." Lady East said giving the guys some room to look at the painting. "Dark wavy hair and blue eyes just like you said and she is very beautiful." Touga said with a grin.

"Yes don't forget to wear all black Touga and all white Sesshomaru. Do not forget the info I gave you over the past few months. Oh if I were you I would use wolves who colors are solid of black and silver. The fox makes it white." Lady East said before she left the room. "Now we wait for InuYasha to fall in love with a crazy miko." Touga said as he slaps his head.

Over the years as InuYasha grew up into a man his father tells him the truth about Izayoi and Rose. InuYasha finally earn his mark of the black lotus but never really join the sexual group every single time. Today was InuYasha 150th birthday and he wanted to be alone with Birdie so he left the palace. It was three days later when InuYasha woke up in a tree when he heard a female screaming out. He though she was in trouble and went after the screams. When he arrives to the scene he saw a giant ugly demon holding a woman in his hand. "Let me go" The woman screams out. InuYasha jumps and killed the demon holding the woman with his claws and caught the woman. His eyes grew wide when he saw that she was a miko.

"Let her go now half breed." Another female said in a cold tone. InuYasha looks up and saw another miko with a bow and arrow ready to strike. "Kikyo don't hurt him he saved me." The girl InuYasha was holding screams out. "Why would a half breed save a miko? What are you up to half breed." The miko with a bow asks as she steps closer to InuYasha. "Quit calling me a half breed you dam miko bitch." InuYasha said as he held the girl in his arms closer to him. "Kagome!" A demon slayer screams out of nowhere. "Sango Miroku don't attack him." The girl said as InuYasha held her closer to him.

"Kagome are you hurt?" Sango asks as she puts down her Hiraikotsu and slowly walks towards her friend. "No my leg hurts really bad I think that is the reason why he is protecting me." Kagome said with a small blush. "I can take her back to the western palace our healers are very skilled. I leave word at the walls and gates so you will not be killed on sight." InuYasha said before he took off with Kagome. "Did he said the Western palace?" Sango said out loud. "Yes he did Sango my love." Miroku said as Sango slaps the monk. "Keep touching my butt and I will feed you to the demons next time." Sango told the monk as he rubs his cheek. "We must be on our guards from now on until we leave the demonic palace with Kagome." Kikyo said as she started walking.

"You should eat miko." InuYasha said as he picks fruit for Kagome. Right before she took a bite of one of the fruits a silver bird with golden wings landed on it and started eating it for herself. "Wow I never see a bird like this before." Kagome said as she stares at Birdie. "She belongs to me and she knows its ruin to steal people food." InuYasha said as Birdie flew on his shoulder. "It's okay maybe she is just hungry." Kagome said as she hands the fruit to InuYasha. "She wants me to tell you thank you." InuYasha said as he held the fruit in his hand as Birdie eats it. "Well tell her that I say you are welcome. She is very beautiful." Kagome said as tries to move. "Her name is Birdie. I know its lame but I was very young when she was made and given to me. My father told me it was a perfect name for her." InuYasha said with a smile.

"Oh I totally forgot my name is Kagome." Kagome said as she stood up. "Careful and its um InuYasha." InuYasha said as he caught Kagome before she fell. "We are a day away from the palace do you think you can make it without me stopping?" InuYasha asks as he picks up Kagome bridal style. She didn't even get a chance to answer when InuYasha took off running. "Birdie go tell father that we will be having guests." InuYasha told Birdie and she started flying faster than InuYasha. "Oh wow she is faster than you." Kagome said out loud. "You see meet the rest of the family if you like to see fast." InuYasha said as he laughs.

"He is so warm and strong." Kagome told herself as InuYasha jumps from tree to tree. She ended passing out from blood lost and InuYasha started to run even faster. The sun was rising up when InuYasha jumps over the outer wall and the bells started to ring to let the palace know that InuYasha had return. "I thought he would be gone for a month did he not say that father?" Sesshomaru asks his father in the dojos. "Something happen let's go find out." Touga said as they toss down the weapons they were using. InuYasha saw his father and brother waiting outside in the court yard for him and he notices that they were in the dojos training from what they were wearing. "Father she lost a lot of blood what she I do?" InuYasha asks when he walks up to Touga. "The healers can't do anything about the blood loss but I think father has a spell or something to help regain blood loss." Sesshomaru quickly said. "Shall we take this to my chambers?" Touga said as he pulls open the door to enter the palace.

'I do not know when I start letting you dam pups into my room and I wish I never did." Touga sat as he opens the doors to his room. "You started to when you wanted InuYasha to become a member." Sesshomaru said when he closes the door. InuYasha puts Kagome on his father bed and followed his brother into the spell room. "I think this room gets bigger." InuYasha said as he started looking for the scroll with the spell they needed. Sesshomaru started mixing some herbs together as Touga grabs a few other items. "I know the spell well InuYasha." Sesshomaru mumbles out.

"Oh yeah I forget you and Rin are freaks that go too far." InuYasha said as Touga cuts a lock of hair from InuYasha. "Since you are the one who save the miko you can give her the potion." Sesshomaru said as he pours the potion in a wooden cup. "I was planning to do it anyway." InuYasha said as he grabs the cup. "Sesshomaru now is not the time and you know it." Touga said as he washes the items they use. InuYasha tries to make Kagome drink the potion but his father took over. Kagome started to cough as she was force to drink something nasty.

Touga was the first person Kagome saw and was scared stiff. "Don't be scared miko. You pasted out when my son was bringing you here and we gave you something to help recover the blood you lost." Touga said as he checks for fever. After making sure that there wasn't going to be side effects he got of the bed. "You said that others are coming here?" Sesshomaru asks out loud. "Yes I told them where to pick her up from but what about her large wound on her leg?" InuYasha asks out loud. Kagome was looking around and saw Touga naked. She quickly looks away with a small blush. "Have to tried to heal it yourself?" Touga replies to his son question.

"No from the way he looks father." Sesshomaru said with a smile. "Didn't we taught you better InuYasha?" Touga said as he puts on fresh bottoms and toss Sesshomaru a fresh bottom as well. "It seems that the miko never seen naked males before." Sesshomaru said as he strips completely naked. Kagome could die right then and there when she saw Sesshomaru completely naked. "It seems miko that part of your bottoms is badly rip I'm sure my son can give you one of his bottoms as a replacement." Touga said as InuYasha stood up and left the room. Kagome didn't want InuYasha to leave her alone with the two half naked males as he went to his room.

Sesshomaru rips off Kagome bottoms when he leans over her. Kagome saw the lotus mark on Sesshomaru side and on Touga chest. She started to freak out as she tries to cover herself with the many blankets and pillows on Touga bed. Sesshomaru tries to pull Kagome closer to him when he and Touga were sent flying. "What the hell is going on here?" InuYasha demanded as he almost broke down the door to his father chamber. "I am so sorry I can't always control it. I freak out when I saw the black and red lotus on them." Kagome said as she started to cry.

"Fucking bitch tried to purify me. I will fucking kill that bitch." Sesshomaru said as he slowly got on his feet. A part of Sesshomaru face, his whole chest, and his arm were covered in burn marks. InuYasha eyes grew wide seeing his brother in such state. "I will fucking kill you." Sesshomaru said as he headed for Kagome. Touga quickly body slams Sesshomaru to a wall and told InuYasha to grab the red powder from the spell room. "Let me kill the bitch." Sesshomaru lashes out towards Kagome. Sesshomaru broke free from his father but found himself on the floor. "The miko will fucking die." Sesshomaru roars out as he started to show his true form. "Make sure you don't breathe it in InuYasha." Touga said as InuYasha throws a whole jar of red powder into Sesshomaru face.

Touga got off of Sesshomaru back once he made sure that he was knock out. InuYasha swallowed how when he saw his father body. His whole face, chest, and both arms were covered in burn marks. "That should keep him there for a few days since you use the whole jar. What the fuck is wrong with you using the whole fucking jar on your brother?" Touga demanded InuYasha to answer. "I don't fucking know. I never seen him like this before. I just freak out and threw all of it at him. What the fuck happen I heard I loud crash and found you guys on the floor and Kagome scared out of her mind." InuYasha screams at his father.

Touga kept quite when his son ask what happen. "Sesshomaru was just having a little fun and she took it the wrong way." Touga finally answers InuYasha question. "Kagome isn't use to playing like that and you know that. You should had stop him instead of letting him to whatever he wants like you always do." InuYasha screams out as he points to the pass out Sesshomaru. "Sit down and shut the fuck up now InuYasha or else." Touga yells at his son. InuYasha was shoved down into a chair by his father. "Stay away from me I know who you demons belong to." Kagome say as her hand started to glow pink. "There was one miko that could purify me and that was Lady Midoriko. Too bad for you she has been dead for over a thousand years." Touga said as he grabs Kagome arms when he jumps on the bed.

"Just kill me down and get it over with." Kagome said as Touga hand started to peel away. "I see you're that miko Lady East told us about. Lucky you." Touga said as he lets go or Kagome. "Father what does she mean?" InuYasha questions his father. "I guess I should let you know since you became a member a few years ago. The black lotus is a type of clan that keeps order in both the human and the demonic world. However, there is the white lotus. Their members are the ones who uses good magic. Mikos', monks, demonic slayers, and even demons who are good belongs to the white lotus. Your mother Rose was started to become one. It makes sense when I found out. She was so against us using dark magic that she killed my unborn pups so they would not become members of the black lotus." Touga said as he grabs Kagome neck.

"I am not a member of the white lotus." Kagome mange to say. "You better hope your friends are not members of the white lotus or they will be killed on the spot. Now if you move I will make it where you will never move ever again." Touga said as he pulls back the covers from Kagome. He lifts her injured leg and started to lick it. The wound almost healed when Touga covers Kagome back up with the covers. "Don't worry only one who will be touching you will be my son InuYasha." Touga said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hurry and put on those dam bottoms before I change my mind miko." Touga said as he looks at Kagome. She grabs the bottoms from Touga and put them on under the blankets. "Kagome will stay in my chambers is that okay with you father?" InuYasha asks his father. "I though you would never say those words InuYasha it's about time. Help me with your brother before you leave." Touga said as he picks up Sesshomaru with easy. InuYasha started throw pillows on Sesshomaru with a smile. "Touch his hair again InuYasha and I will let him kill the miko." Touga said with a cold stare.

"I know you didn't mean to cause that barrier earlier. He will come down in a few days once he heals." Touga said as Kagome left with InuYasha. Touga though he was going to be purify when he grabbed her hand like that. He looks over to his son to was in a deep sleep and shook his head. He pulls Sesshomaru on his chest with the blanket covering them and started to fall asleep. "You will never change Sesshomaru. I remember I let you fall asleep on my chest like this growing up." Touga said as he wraps his arms around Sesshomaru to hold him and fell asleep.

"Are you okay Kagome?" InuYasha asks when he closes his door to his rooms. "I think so. What is going on here?" Kagome asks as she kept away from InuYasha. InuYasha looks at Kagome and his ears went down. "I should have never brought you here. I have never seen my brother acted like that before even when I cut his hair when I was young. Until the others come for you I think you should stay in here just in case." InuYasha said as he started taking a pillow and a blanket off the bed. InuYasha just stood in front of Kagome holding the two items. "Thanks." Kagome said as she reaches for the pillow. "I sleep on the floor you can have the bed." InuYasha said as he tosses the items to a wall.

Kagome watches InuYasha leave the room and heard him locking the door behind him. Ten minutes later he came back in a tray full of food. "You should eat now. If you are up to it, I can take you to the food hall in the morning after the sun rises." InuYasha said as he starts setting up his bed on the floor. Kagome hands started to glowed pink when someone started knocking. "Relax it's just my sister." InuYasha said quickly going to the door. "I'm sorry that I am late the new troops are getting dumber every day." Lily said with a smile as she walks in the room. "It's okay but I think it will be bests if you don't stay tonight." InuYasha said as his ears went down.

"Why I always make sure nothing happens to you every month." Lily said looking very hurt. Lily head turns to Kagome and walks to her. "You really think this miko can protect you like I do? How can you bring her into this palace knowing what her kind did?" Lily said as she pulls out a fan. "Lily" InuYasha said as he threw his sister across the room and into a desk. "Let me go they all must die for what they did." Lily said as InuYasha digs his claws into Lily neck and shoulders. "Kagome stay back!" InuYasha demanded as he tries to contain his sister. Ten minutes later InuYasha picks up his Sister and handed her over to a guard.

"Are you okay Kagome?" InuYasha said as he wipes blood from his face. "I swear I didn't do anything to her." Kagome said as she helps InuYasha with his face. "I know you didn't but another miko did. Well a group of them did. They killed her mated and their only pup. He was only 23 years old. Still a baby to us demons." InuYasha said as he pulls out a piece of wood from his hand. Kagome pulled her hair ribbon out of her hair and wraps it around his hand. "I'm sorry that they were killed. How long ago did this happen?" Kagome asks as a tear fell down her cheek. "17 years ago. They were in one of the open fields to have some alone time and a group of miko's attack them because they were demon. Lily was pus out of the way and her mate Naraku who was holding their son was killed. He had a chance to fight back but instead he uses his powder to send my sister away from the area." InuYasha said as he uses his other hand to wipe away Kagome tears.

"I could never kill anyone just because they were demons. I only end life to those who harm others for the joy of it. It doesn't matter who it is I help those who needs aid, healing and anything they need. Not all demons are bad right?" Kagome said as she ties the ribbon into place. "Kagome you're not like the rest are you?" InuYasha asks as he leans in closer to Kagome. He puts his hand into Kagome hair and pulls back. "InuYasha your hair?" Kagome said as she saw InuYasha turning into a human. "Leave me alone." InuYasha said as he went to the blanket and the pillow on the floor.

"I bet your thinking that I look better as a human don't you?" InuYasha said after five minutes putting his back at Kagome. "I think that you are a half breed and that is who you are. I wouldn't want to change anything about you. I like you in both forms but I really think your demon ears are really cute." Kagome said with a small laugh. "Go to sleep I'm tired." InuYasha said in a grumpy tone but he had a smile on his face. InuYasha felt Kagome lying next to him but pretended to be asleep as she presses her back against his. He waited a few hours to make sure she was sleeping before he turns around to face her back.

"She is so light." InuYasha said as he picks her up very carefully. He places her on the bed with him and make sure she had all the blankets on her so she wouldn't get cold. He made it where she was sleeping on his chest with his arm around her before he fell asleep. Kagome woke up and saw that she was in the bed and not on the floor. "Nice to see you awake Lady Kagome." A female voice out of nowhere. Kagome started to freak out and her hands started to glow.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. My name is Kanna and I am Lord Sesshomaru personal servant. Lord Inu no Taisha told me to take care of you while my master is sleeping." Kanna said as she holds a beautiful red and black kimono up to Kagome. "Where is InuYasha is he okay?" Kagome asks Kanna. "Lord InuYasha is out in the gardens with his father I believe would you like me to take you to him?" Kanna asks Kagome in a sweet voice. Kanna could tell that Kagome is scared out of her mind by just looking at her.

"I sure Lord InuYasha wouldn't mind if you use his hot spring to get clean." Kanna said trying to get the miko to calm down and relax. "I haven't taken a bath in over a week." Kagome said as she took Kanna hand. "Here you can use Lord InuYasha bath oils and wash and his hair products." Kanna said with a grin. "There is so many to choose from." Kagome said as she looks at the bottles on the floor. "Oh no not really Lord InuYasha really have one or two different ones for oils and all that. Here this is perfect for you." Kanna said as she gives Kagome two bottles. "What do they smell like?" Kagome questions Kanna.

"The one for your hair is made with cherry blooms, plum blooms, roses, lilies, and a little honey. The oil for your body is made from the blue lilies and milk. I believe all the lords and ladies in the western palace uses that oil for their bodies." Kanna said as she gets a wooden bowl and hands it to Kagome. "Oh it smells that good?" Kagome said with a shock look on her face. "Yes my lady. Now if you need any help please call for me I will be waiting for you in the rooms." Kanna said as she grabs a light blue kimono and places it close to the spring.

"This hot spring is so big but it feels so good." Kagome said as she steps into the water. Ten minutes later Kagome came out of the water and puts on the light blue kimono. "I am sorry that I took so long Kanna." Kagome said with a sad smile. "My lady you were only in there for ten minutes. Others would had stay in much longer." Kanna chuckles out. "Really? I never get to take long baths because of my older sister was always in a hurry." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Lady Kagome I think Lord InuYasha would be pleased to see you in these kimonos." Kanna said with a wicked grin as she holds on the five kimonos. "Isn't one all I need?" Kagome asks when another servant came in with more kimonos. "Kanna you were right she is beautiful for a miko." Mary said with a smile. "Now since we have all the kimonos we need shall we get you dress?" Kanna asks as Mary started taking off the light blue kimono off of Kagome. "Wait" Kagome tries to stop the two servants. "Lord InuYasha wouldn't care if she is wearing some his kimonos and sashes?" Kanna asks Mary. "Trust me he will love seeing her in her clothes." Mary said as she laughs. "Now let's do her hair. Half up and down?" Mary ask Kanna as she shove poor Kagome down in a chair and started do her hair. Kagome couldn't believe what was going on as she sees Mary pulling out many hair pieces out of her kimonos and sleeves.

One hours later Kagome was allowed to see herself in the mirror and she couldn't believe how beautiful she looks. Kagome had five layers of kimonos tied and four more left open and her hair matches her kimonos even though it was half up and half down. "Shall I take you to the gardens?" Kanna ask as she pushes out Kagome. Twenty minutes later Kanna points towards the gardens and left Kagome by herself. "I know what you two are up too." Rin said as she scares the two servants. They tried to speak but Rin held her hand out to stop them. "Good job this better work. I am tired of seeing that dam dog sad all the time." Rin said as she turns around and left. Mary and Kanna smiled at each other and laugh.

"Ok InuYasha have you been working on ice spells?" Touga asks his son. InuYasha puts his hands in the pond they were closest to and started to freeze the water. He started to make circles and an ice statue started to form. It was about three feet tall when InuYasha was finish. Touga started to smile at his son when he saw the ice statue. "Is that me?" Kagome asks when she walks up to them. "No" InuYasha said as he melts the statue. Kagome started to blush when InuYasha started to blush. "I just want to say I'm sorry for what happen in your room. I never mean for that to happen. I got really scared when I saw your marks. I have always been told bad things about the black lotus." Kagome said to Touga.

"I know. We shouldn't have tried anything with you sense you can purify us and for Sesshomaru and Lily they will be watch under my eye. So you do not have to worry about them." Touga said as he started to kiss Kagome hand. InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him after getting her hand back from his father. "No need to act like that over the miko I know she belongs to you unless you want to share her in the family hot spring?" Touga asks InuYasha with a smile. InuYasha threw a flower at his father face.

"You would hit your own father in the face?" Touga asks with a hurtful look trying to act all hurt. Kagome started to laugh at the two. "So miko my son tells me that your name is Kagome right?" Touga asks as he leads her to a bench. Kagome nodded her head yes. "So tell me miko Kagome why do you smell like my son and wearing a few of his kimonos? He is protecting you like he would for a mate." Touga asks Kagome as he looks at her neck. "Kanna and Mary said that it was okay to use his oils and wear a few of his kimonos." Kagome said as she started to blushed a bright red color. "Son how long must you wear that hair ribbon for?" Touga asks his son.

"Until it heals." InuYasha said with a blush. "The ice statue is that dark magic?" Kagome asks out loud. "Yes it is but if you're not careful you can really do some damage if you cast a bad spell or can't control your powers. Maybe we can show you how to control your powers. I believe your color will be pink if you chose to have lessons from us." Touga said as he looks at his son. "Before you answer I can show you a few things to see for yourself." InuYasha told Kagome. Touga went to the water and he started to heal most of his face. "There I hate to have scars on my face." Touga said with a big smile. InuYasha could just die from the way his father was acting. "Don't hate because the females keep coming to me." Touga jokes with his son as he places Kagome close to him. "Kill me now" InuYasha mumbles. Touga cuts his eyes towards his son and Kagome started to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days later the bells started to ring as Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku was walking towards the outer wall. Horses were waiting for the three when they pasted through the gates. "Let's hope Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Lily gets to them first before Lord Inu no Taisho gets to them." A female guard said as she was looking straight at them. "Thank you for the horse's beautiful woman." Miroku said before getting slap by Sango. "You touch someone here and I will let them kill you." Sango said as she knocks the monk on his back. Everyone started to laugh as they watch Sango hitting Miroku.

"Hurry and get on the horse so we can leave." Kikyo said as she took off. The three fell so cold out of nowhere as they felt a great power closing in on them. Suddenly a dragon started to fight with a giant white demonic dog. "Get out of the way." Sango said as the two demons started to fall from the sky. Miroku saw Sango gone missing as the two demons crash to the ground. The two demons kept fighting on the ground until something hits the dragon. Some of its scales started to fall off and it was mad. "Hiraikotsu" Sango screams out. The dragon heading towards Sango until the demonic dog jumps on top of Sango protecting her.

"That's enough East. She didn't know." Touga said as his change forms. "That bitch uses her weapon on me." Lady East said as she turns into a human. "My lady please forgive my Sango." Miroku said as he held her hands in his. She blew fire on his hands and Sango smiled. "Only the Lord in the West shall touch me in such ways." Lady East said as she places an arm Touga chest. "Lady East it sure has been a long time since we got to fight like that in our true forms." Touga said as he brushes away her hair from her face. "I would love to have a match that includes a demonic slayer that wields such a powerful weapon." Lady East said as she looks towards Sango. "My son told me that there was three of you but I only see two?" Touga said as he helps up Sango.

"She is just arrived in the court yard. Shall we go?" Lady East said as smokes covers the four. The four found themselves in the court yard and Kikyo armed. "Stand down miko." Touga said as he walks closer to her. Kikyo smiled and release her arrow on Touga. The arrow struck Touga hand and he started to laugh. "Did you really think you can purify one of the most powerful demon in the western land with your powers? The other miko is very more powerful then you." Touga said as he pulls out the arrow and snaps it. Sango and Miroku mouth drop open when they saw Touga not purify. Maybe you three should wait in the gardens before my son and daughter sees you." Touga said as he opens the door for Lady East and closes it behind him.

The guards pointed to the gardens and kept close eyes on them. "Why would you do that. Do you have any clue who that was?" Sango started to yell at Kikyo. "Yes I did." Kikyo said with a smile. Everyone kept to themselves as they waited for Kagome to show up. Sango looks over and sees three people heading towards them after two hours of waiting. She knew the one was leading the group was Touga and she started to swallow hard with the other two eyes turn red.

"Lady Kagome is in the food hall waiting for you monk and slayer." Touga said with a nasty smile. "And what about me demons." Kikyo said as she stood up. "We will take you to her." Touga said as he plays with his hair. "Sesshomaru" A voice calls out. Sesshomaru eyes turn back to gold as an another female demon came close. She places her hand on Sesshomaru chest and her sleeve fell down. Kikyo pulls out an arrow and pointed towards the woman touching Sesshomaru. "You dare threat my mated and unborn pup." Sesshomaru said as his eyes turn red again. Sesshomaru ended up turning into a dog and so did Lily. "Kikyo they will kill us put down your bow." Miroku said as he pulls Sango behind him. "That's enough all of you." Lady East said as she appears in between the two groups.

"Lord West didn't you call me here to help you with something? Killing a weak miko is not what I had in mind." Lady East said as she struck the ground with her staff. "My Hiraikotsu what happen to it." Sango demanded as the weapons they hand disappear. "Your Hiraikotsu and his staff is in your room as the miko weapons in a different room. You will stay until your friends wants to leave." Lady East said with a smile. "That demon is a member of the black lotus. We all saw her mark on her arm." Kikyo flat out said. "Yes she is. We all out expected for out dear Lily. If you want, we can show you are marks." Lady East said as Touga showed his. "Oh wow I never really seen a black lotus mark before." Sango said as she touches Touga chest.

"Wish to see more slayer?" Touga said as he grabs her by the waist. "I am with the monk so it will be a no." Sango said as she blushes. "Your lost." Touga said and Lady East slams her staff. "Shall we eat in peace leader of the white louts?" Lady East asks Kikyo. All eyes were on Kikyo when Lady East said that. "Only if the leader of the black louts keeps his hands to himself." Kikyo spats out. "I guess the white lotus forgets to have fun." Touga grins. "Then let's eat." Lady East said as Touga touches her back to lead the way. Kagome group couldn't believe that Touga as groping Lady East as they headed towards the food hall.

"Sango, Miroku, Kikyo" Kagome said as she ran towards them. Sango and Miroku both gave her a hug at the same time. "Kagome you look so different." Sango said as she steps back a little. "I know the servants makes me wear them." Kagome said she laughs. "They look heavy." Sango replies with a small laugh. She was glad that she doesn't have to wear anything but her demonic slayer suit. "Only a little I would like you to meet InuYasha." Kagome said as InuYasha stood very close to her. "Eat and shut up." Sesshomaru said out loud.

Sesshomaru pulls Rin into his lap when his daughter came in. "Daddy I painted this for you and mommy." Yuki came running in covered in paint and holding a scroll. "I am sorry my lord she bit my hand and came here." Kanna said as she kneels to the floor. "Yuki did you bite Kanna again?" Rin asks her daughter. "Maybe" Yuki said with a sour look on her face. "Yuki what have I told you about biting Kanna and the other servants?" Rin said as she got off of Sesshomaru. "I don't remember." Yuki said trying to act all innocent. "Yuki" Rin screams at her daughter. "You said no biting is allowed even if they are servants." Yuki said as she crossed her arms. "Yuki you need to stop acting like your father and grandfather and be more like a lady." Rin said as she holds her stomach. Yuki ran to her father and jump into his lap with a big grin.

"She looks just like her father." Sango whispers to Kagome as they sat down. "I know isn't she the cutest thing you ever saw it makes me what to have a child." Kagome said back to Sango. They both started to laugh until Kikyo told them to be quiet. Everyone over heard the two girls talking and started to laugh and stares at InuYasha. InuYasha couldn't stop blushing when they kept laughing and he started eating his food like he was upset. "Uncle InuYasha is Kagome going to become your mate?" Yuki asks as she stole a slice of meat from her father hand. "Yes that is a good question Yuki." Touga said with a laugh. Sango lends towards Miroku when the little girl said that. All eyes were on Kagome and InuYasha as they waited for an answer. "Uncle InuYasha loves Kagome." Yuki kept singing over and over.

"I will finish eating in the gardens." InuYasha said as he piles both cooked and raw meat on his plate then left. Yuki just smiled as she ate her food as Sesshomaru place his arm around her. "Shall we have a meeting tonight?" Lady East asks out loud. "We can talk in my chambers." Touga said as he rips apart more meat. Touga, Sesshomaru, ad Lily went to the dojos and started to train even more. Sango and Miroku also went to the dojos. Rin took Yuki back to the drawing room. Kikyo started walking around the palace to snoop. Kagome went to the gardens to see if InuYasha was okay or not. Lady East was in the library reading.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asks when she saw an empty plate and no InuYasha. "I lied. That ice statue I made was you. I thought you wouldn't want to be around me with you found out that I a member of the black lotus." Kagome heard InuYasha voice as she picks up the plate. "I was scared when I found out that you and most of your family are members of the black lotus but that doesn't matter. You make sure that no harm comes to me. You even showed me your weakness when you didn't even know me. I know in my heart that you are special. I do not fully understand what I am to do next but I hope it's with someone like you." Kagome said with a blush as she sat on the bench.

InuYasha jumps out of the tree and landed at Kagome feet. InuYasha pulls Kagome up on her feet and held her close. Kagome could hear InuYasha heart beating and couldn't help but to smiled. InuYasha pulls Kagome sleeve up and raise her arm to his mouth. Kagome watches InuYasha as he bites into her arm and felt a lot of pain. She ended up sitting back down as she felt light headed. "It have to heal own its own." InuYasha said when he finally let's go. Kagome ended up blacking out and InuYasha took her to his rooms. The whole time two people were watching Kagome and InuYasha. Lady East in the library with a smile and Kikyo all piss off.

It was late in the night when Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Lady East, and Touga was in Touga chambers talking. "Where is your mate Sesshomaru?" Lady East demanded Sesshomaru to answer. "She hasn't been sleeping well so I casted a sleeping spell on her." Sesshomaru said as Touga pulls his son hair into a high pony tail. "First thing first. InuYasha courted the right miko but we should keep eyes on the other one to be safe." Lady East said as she sat down on Touga bed. "Does that mean we can kill the other one?" Sesshomaru asks with a grin. "Only if she tries to harm someone here." Touga said as he pulls InuYasha hair into a high pony tail as well. For the next few hours they spent the time creating wolves and foxes to go search for the girl that was going to be Touga mate.

Kagome was having a dream when she passed out. In her dream was Kikyo killing Sesshomaru and Rin daughter Yuki. She woke up screaming out Yuki name. InuYasha was nowhere to be found and went straight out into the halls. "Where is Yuki's room?" Kagome said when she finally found a servant. "Lady Yuki is not your problem miko." The head of the servants said out of nowhere. "We will take you to her Lady Kagome." Mary and Kanna said as the enter the hall. The three of them started running towards Yuki room and saw that she wasn't in her room. Mary left to go tell her lord that his granddaughter is missing. "My Lord Lady Yuki is missing. Lady Kagome told us that she had a dream about Yuki. She went to make sure that she was okay but she wasn't in her room and her personal servant was found dead." Mary said as she enters the room without knocking or bowing down.

Everyone look at each other and one by one they ran out of Touga room. Everybody split up after leaving Touga hallway. InuYasha saw Kagome running down the hall headed for the main court yard. InuYasha saw the door left wide open and Kagome kimonos on the ground (the ones were left open). Following Kagome scent InuYasha went through the inner wall. "Kikyo let Yuki go now." InuYasha heard Kagome voice but didn't know which way because of the wind. Birdie landed on InuYasha shoulder and he told her to get the others out here. She took off to bring the others and to save Yuki. Five minutes later fire could be seen. InuYasha knew it was Lady East in her true form. Not long after that two demonic dogs took the sky. The three of them headed towards InuYasha. InuYasha grabs ahold of Lady East tail and ran up her back as she flew up higher.

"Kagome" InuYasha screams out when he sees her. InuYasha reaches out for Kagome and ended up pulling her up by her kimonos. "InuYasha Kikyo has Yuki and we are on a dragon." Kagome said as she started to breath very hard. "Yes we are on a dragon. Remember Lady East. Well this is her true form." InuYasha said as he gives Kagome his robe of the fire rat. "Why are you giving me this?" Kagome screams out. "It's made from the fire rat. It acts like armor it will keep you safe." InuYasha screams back. "It's so warm and it smell just like him." Kagome thought to herself as she puts it on.

Sesshomaru landed and his poison started to drip out of his mouth like drool. "Stay up here Kagome Sesshomaru poison will kill you. Lady East will keep you safe." InuYasha screams to Kagome and then jumps. "InuYasha" Kagome screams out as she reaches for InuYasha. "Daddy" Yuki screams out when she saw one of the white dogs with a blue crescent moon on its head. Kikyo slaps Yuki with her free hand and it cause Sesshomaru to breathe out his poison even more. He snaps at Kikyo but back off when she held a knife to Yuki throat. Kagome was glad that she picks up a bow and a few arrows that she found on the ground before leaving the main court yard. She draws back her arrow and aimed it towards Kikyo heart wanting to purify it. The arrow hit Kikyo and a bright light shine giving Yuki a chance to get away. Yuki bites down hard making Kikyo bleed and she lets go.

Touga picks up Yuki with his mouth and places her on Lady East back with Kagome. Lady East got out of there and went back to the palace. On the way Kagome gave Yuki the robe of the fire rat and told her that everything will be okay. Yuki started to cry in Kagome arms. Kagome just held the child and carried her into the palace with Lady East behind her. "Kagome what happen?" Miroku said when he ran into her in the hallways. "Kikyo tried to kill Yuki and I couldn't let her kill a child that hast done anything wrong." Kagome said as she held Yuki close to her heart. "Come" Lady East said as she took them to Touga chambers. Sango was found in the halls because she got lost when everyone started to run around.

Yuki fell asleep in Sango arms in Touga rooms. Touga and Sesshomaru finally showed up and were covered in blood. Touga tosses a kimono towards Sesshomaru way. They both didn't care who saw them naked. After tying the kimono close InuYasha walks into the room with different clothes. "Told you she was in my rooms waiting for you." Touga said to his son as he puts a blanket on Yuki and Sango. InuYasha rolled his eyes as he sat next to Kagome on the bed.

"The bitch is dead I wish I could crush her head again." Sesshomaru said as he sits on the bed next to InuYasha. "I wish I could had seen that. It has been a long time since we killed a miko." Lady East said as she looks at Touga. "I have only killed one and that was Lady Midoriko." Touga answered with the truth. "How did you killed her?" Kagome asks wanting to know what really happen with the powerful miko. "He fuck her for three days straight and rips out her heart and crushed it." Lady East said with a grin. "How can you crush a heart?" Sango asks out loud.

"I can show you." Lady East said before calling in a guard. Lady East rams her hand into the guard chest and pulls out a glowing heart. "When a member of the black lotus rips out a heart this is what it will look it. They are still alive and you can control them. They are used for many things. You can squeeze their heart until it turns into ash." Lady East said as she kills the guard. Sango kept quite after that. "I guess all of you can have my bed for only tonight since it is big enough. I will spend the night with Lady East. Play nice kids." Touga said as he follows Lady East in the hallway. Sesshomaru was handed his daughter and laid on the edge of the bed. Lying next to Yuki was InuYasha and Kagome. Sango told Miroku that he can sleep in the chair as she lays next to Kagome. The two girls started laughing and whispering something that Miroku couldn't hear. Everyone fell asleep but Sango and Kagome. The two girls sneak out of the room and went towards InuYasha rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Touga didn't leave Lady East room until the sun started to rise. After she left the palace Touga went back to his rooms and found the two girls gone. He woke up InuYasha and Miroku to tell them that the girls are gone. Following their scents back to his rooms InuYasha opens the door and the two went in. "What did we miss last night?" Miroku said with a grin when they found Kagome and Sango naked in InuYasha bed. InuYasha screams out Kagome name and a minute later Touga came in. "Why are you screaming InuYasha?" Touga asks as he ties his kimonos close.

Touga had a smile on his face and told the two guys to go along with him. He tells his son to scream out father to wake up the girls. He strips down to one kimono but made it where he was naked when he got in between Kagome and Sango. "Lucky dog" Miroku mumbles out causing Touga to smile even more. He places the two sleeping girls on his chest and pulls the blanket over them. "We are going to hell for this." InuYasha said as he walks closer to the bed. A minute later InuYasha screams out "What the fuck Kagome." The two girls woke up from InuYasha screaming.

"Father what the fuck happen last night?" InuYasha said as he started to get back. "Sango I can't believe that you would do something like this." Miroku said as he looks really hurt. "InuYasha I can explain you father wasn't here when we fall asleep." Kagome tries to plead with InuYasha. "Lady Kagome you don't have to lie about last night." Touga said as he pulls Kagome on top of him exposing her upper half to the guys. Sango fell out of bed and ran behind Miroku. "We never slept with him. We just wanted to play a prank on you to make you think we did something last night." Sago said as she took off Miroku purple robe off of him and wraps it around her body.

"So that's why they found you naked. Oh Lady Kagome you really do have a nice body and your breast looks very tasty." Touga said as he wraps his arms around Kagome body. "Keep your hands to yourself father." InuYasha said as he pulls Kagome off of his father. InuYasha took off his top and gave it to Kagome to cover herself. "You made your father get in bed with us?" Sango demanded InuYasha as she slaps him. "No it was all his idea so slap him." InuYasha said as he points to his father. After Sango slaps Touga he pulled her on top of him. "Slap me again and I will make you mine." Touga said as he shoves Sango down hard on his harden penis. Sango quickly gets off and went to Miroku arms. "To bad I would had showed you both what it would to be like with a real man." Touga said with a smile as he gets off the bed. Sango and Kagome was happy to see Touga not naked.

"It looks like you two are done playing tricks around here." Touga said before he left. The girls push the guys out so they could get dress. The purposely use up all of InuYasha oils and hair wash as they stayed in the hot spring for over two hours. Kagome pulled out all of InuYasha bottoms, tops, kimonos, and sashes and scattered them all over his rooms. Kagome told Sango that she could wear whatever she likes. Sango agree because they were piss that the guys played a joke on them.

They finally came out of InuYasha room leaving it as a total mess. They were told that lunch was about to be serve by Kanna. "Sango you look very lovely in those kimonos." Miroku said when two girls walk into the food hall. Rin and Sesshomaru didn't brother to look up because the two girls walk past them and sat next to Touga. Sango sat very close to Touga when Kagome was pulled into Touga lap. Touga started to nozzle into Kagome neck and she started to laugh. Before InuYasha or Miroku could say anything Touga order everyone to leave expect for Sango and Kagome.

"I know you two are up to something so what is it?" Touga said when the doors were shut when everyone left. "We wanted to get back at the guys for trying to pull a prank over us this morning." Kagome said as she started to blush. "I see let's take this into my chambers to finish talking." Touga said as he stood up. Each girl wraps their arm around Touga arms to make it seem like they are into him. Once they get back to Touga room be locks it and looks at the girls. "So what do I get out of this if I play along?" Touga asks as he sits in a chair as Sango and Kagome sits on his bed.

"I do not know the laugher you will get when we tell them?" Kagome answers with a question. Touga gets up and went to his spell room and came back with two veils with blue liquid in them. "I will give you both a choice but you both will have to agree and I shall help you play tricks on my son and your future mate slayer." Touga said as he places the veils on a table close to him. "What is it we have to make a choice about?" Sango asks as she kept an eye on the glass veils. "Until I find my mate I shall you two instead. I will leave you two alone once the animals located my future mate." Touga said with a grin. "I am not understanding." Kagome said as she swallows hard.

"The moment my mate is found I will stop touching your bodies. Until then when I summon you, you will not leave until I am done fucking you. The blue veils will make you virgins again every time you drink them and don't worry you will not get pregnant." Touga said as he pulls out a green seed. He puts the seed in his mouth and swallows it. "Oh and once you drink it your memories will be wipe clean from the past few hours so you do not feel guilty about being with me." Touga quickly said with a nasty smile.

"InuYasha will be very upset if I even think about agreeing to this." Kagome told Touga. "No he will not because I already told him that I will have you in my bed for a week's here and there until he mates with you. Yes, he did get mad but there is nothing he can do about it because this has been the way around here for over 300,000. I took Rin a few times and gave her the same potion I have here so Sesshomaru can breaks her barrier just as I did." Touga spoke the truth to Kagome. "I am not staying around for you to find your mate. I want a family with Miroku before I get to old to have children." Sango tries to pled with Touga. "There is a spell to keep humans from ageing. If you wish to stay with Kagome forever, then you will sleep with me once or twice. Miroku one down will understand the ways of demons. The moment you say yes is the moment you will live here with us." Touga said as he took of his top.

Sango knew that she couldn't get out of this and she wasn't going to let Kagome be alone in this. "I will agree if you give me the potion before I marry Miroku and you can have me anytime you want." Sango told Touga hoping that he would leave Kagome alone. "I know what you are doing slayer and it will never work with me. I will favor one of you once I know which body I like the most." Touga said as he stares at the girls. Touga stood up and puts Sango into the chair he was sitting in. "Since you try to make me favor you, you get to watch me with her little friend slayer." Touga said as he smiles at Sango. Kagome was pulled to her feet by Touga and started to undress her. He made Kagome pull on his sash and he kicks of his bottoms before falling on her and on the bed.

"I love virgins a lot." Touga said as he licks Kagome face. Her heart was beating so fast that that it could explode right there as Touga places himself at her entrance. She held on Touga body as he slowly enters her body. She felt him breaking her barrier and she started to cry. Touga pulls out and his dick was covered in blood. "I will give you a choice get fuck in the ass right now or you can lick the blood off with your tongue." Touga said as he lays on his back. He knows what human females would do when he gave them that choice. Kagome started to lean her head close to Touga rock hard dick when Touga shoves his member into Kagome mouth. Making her head go up and down for a few minutes Touga came in Kagome mouth and she pulls away. His milk was dripping from Kagome mouth as she tries to wipe it off.

Touga sits up on the edge of the bed after he places Kagome in his lap facing her back. "This is what it like to be with the demonic western lord ladies." Touga said as he held Kagome in place with his arms. Kagome started to moan very loud when Touga started to thrust upwards and making her go up and down by pulling on her hair and arm. The sound of flesh rings into everyone ears as Touga started to thrust harder into Kagome. Kagome body started to shiver and lets out a loud long moan. "While you recover you can watch me having fun with the slayer. We not leaving until the sun comes up tomorrow." Touga said with a smile as he pulls out of Kagome. He lets her lay naked on the bed for her to rest as he plays with Sango.

"Get undress for me dear." Touga said as he sits on the edge of his bed. "The rumors were true about how he is when bedded females." Sango inner voice screams out. Lucky for her she knew what he was looking for. She started to undress herself in a slow pace. Touga started touching himself as Sango teased him. Touga told Sango to come closer once she was naked. "I see killing my kind made your body into nice shape." Touga said as he grabs her ass. "I hear rumors about how you bed woman." Sango told Touga as he squeezes her ass. "Oh really then you should know what I like and don't like." Touga said as he stood up. He pushes Sango on the bed and flips her on her stomach.

He slams into Sango breaking her barrier also well when he pulls her ass into the air. "Oh come on slayer not one little scream for me?" Touga said as he sees Sango biting her lips. Sango bites her lips so she wouldn't scream and give what Touga wants. She started to cry out her pain so she wouldn't scream Touga will have the slayer scream out his name in no time. "I will stop once you scream out my name." Touga said before he started pulling out and slams into Sango over and over. He picks up the pace as he mashes Sango head into the bed. After ten minutes Touga wanted to hear the slayer scream out his name so he started to transform into a giant dog. Sango could feel Touga dick getting bigger and stretching her walls. He was slowly going in his true form Sango told herself. "Touga please stop" Sango mange to say. Touga went back to human form and pulls out.

He shoves and force himself into Sango ass. Sango screams out in pain and Touga started to laugh. "See I told you that I can make you scream. I will let you two rest once I'm done with you." Touga said as he started to make Sango slam into him. He kept making her slam into him harder and harder until he came. "My son and that monk will have a good time with you ladies. Maybe not as much as me. I will call you whenever I am in the mood but rest now." Touga said as he cleans off Sango with a small towel. Touga clean both of the girls and himself. He lays in between them once more when he got on his bed. He pulls the covers over them so they wouldn't get cold. He turns on his stomach and shoves his face into a pillow and started to fall asleep. He places his arms and hands under his pillow before he fell asleep.

Touga woke hours later to find himself holding Kagome very closely. He got up and off the bed to get dress. Sango started to stir and Touga woke her up. He helps her to get dress and the wakes up Kagome. Once he helps Kagome to put on her last kimono he led them back to the food hall for dinner. "Kagome what the hell have you been?" InuYasha screams out when he walks in the room. "Why don't you ask your father." Kagome said in a cold tone. InuYasha ears went down as he sat down next to her. Sango was quite the whole time.

"A meeting will be held tonight. The females will sleep in Sesshomaru room and they will not come to the meeting." Touga said out of nowhere. "Lord Inu no Taisho do you wish for me to join as well?" Miroku had to asks to make sure. "Yes I have talk to Sango and you two will stay here from now on and she agrees if I gave her a few things. You will soon find out. Welcome to the family." Touga said as InuYasha turns white. Rin took Kagome and Sango back to her bed chambers so the guys can talk. "I know that we are to stay the night in here but why?" Sango asks Rin. "Slayer until you are a full member of the black lotus then you will know what goes on behind downs. Some of the servants around here are members but they are lower rank then most of us living here. Trust me you really don't want to know what the guys are doing tonight. You will see them again tomorrow." Rin said as she lays down on her side in the bed.

"Sesshomaru InuYasha will have you tonight. Let's go Miroku." Touga said as everyone stood up. Sesshomaru followed his brother back to InuYasha chambers. "My lord what type of meeting is this." Miroku asks knowing where they are heading. "The one where the most powerful demons in these lands get to be bossed around by those who are weaker them." Touga said as he opens his doors. Miroku couldn't believe what he is hearing. "My lord you wish for me to bed you?" Miroku had to ask. "Only if you want to but you are really here for it to tie me to the bed and using whatever you want on me." Touga said as he pulls down a large silky sheet from a wall that was covered in many things.

Miroku just stood there looking at the wall when Touga laughs. "No you are to sleep in here without me. I will be in the dojos all night. If you wish to use these on me then you need to become a member of the black lotus." Touga said as he changes out his clothes. Touga left Miroku alone in his chambers as he trains all night. Miroku show a door open and felt fresh air coming from the door. He saw that there was a balcony and have one of the best view he had ever seen. He ended up falling asleep outside.

The next morning Miroku woke up and found many blankets on him. Mary greeted him and took him to the food hall. Everyone was there expected Sesshomaru who was still sleeping. InuYasha ended up taking Kagome back to his rooms. "What type of meeting took place for him to be naked and all wounded in your bed?" Kagome ask when she looks at Sesshomaru body. "I can't really explain but you will know about it someday." InuYasha said as he started grinning herbs together. "Are my herbs not good enough?" Kagome asks when she saw InuYasha grinning his own herbs. "No there not. The ones I have are poison herbs. Sesshomaru can't handle any other herbs unless its full of poison. He powder is poison just like his mother was." InuYasha said as he laughs at Kagome. "Okay I didn't know that." Kagome said as she fell dumb.

"That's why I brought you here to learn just in case if something happens to him and you are the only person around to help my brother." InuYasha said as he puts a little water in the herbs to make it a paste like. He told her all the names of the herbs he uses and how much water to out in it. He shows her how to put the pasted on the leaves without it touching his skin and applied it to Sesshomaru. "He seems so peaceful when he sleeps." Kagome said as she brushes Sesshomaru hair out of his face. "Careful Sesshomaru doesn't like anyone touching his hair expect for my father, Rin, myself and Yuki. A servant started to brush his hair he killed her on the spot." InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome eyes grew wide and let's go of his hair as InuYasha started to laugh at her.

"Your father told me everything yesterday before he bedded me and Sango." Kagome said as she cleans up the area with the herbs. "It has always been like that. Sesshomaru is just like our father because it was how he was raise. First born always turn out just like their fathers even if they are females. Sesshomaru does this so we don't have to. Yes, one day he will be the one who sleeps with everyone when he takes on the title lord of the west. He will unable to touch you once I mated with you. However, if you wish to sleep with my father or Sesshomaru then there is the family room. The family room is a large hot spring and a room a really huge bed in it for the western family can have sex with one another and not feel guilty. It is called family time. No one knows about that not even the other royal families of other lands unless we invited them." InuYasha said as he covers Sesshomaru up with red blankets.

"I see. I was also told that it has been like this for a very long time. Why do you and Sesshomaru favors red so much?" Kagome asks as she looks at the mess she made with Sango. "It was the color we were given since birth. It just stuck with us. Lily color was blue just like my father but it is now black and red. She has a taste for blood now so she is not allowed to go out by herself unless a general or one of us go with her." InuYasha replies to Kagome as he stares into her eyes. Kagome just stood there crying feeling sorry for Sesshomaru and Touga and all those who had no choice but to live like that. "Is that why your farther favors Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks as InuYasha pulls her to him.

"Yes. They know what it's like to be in each other footsteps. At first I hated Sesshomaru because our father loved him more I guess that was the reason I kept pulling bad pranks on him. The older I got the more I understood. I have come to respect him and love him as my brother." InuYasha said trying to calm down the crying Kagome.

"Do not worry about Sango because my father is doing something about her. In the end she will enjoy living in the palace just wait and see. Nothing bad will happen to you here as long I am by your side." InuYasha said with a small smile. "I trust you InuYasha." Kagome said as she pulls away from him. Kagome started to yawn and InuYasha pulls her to a chair. He sits in it first and pulls her on his lap. She slowly falls to sleep as InuYasha held her close to him keeping her warm. "Sleep Kagome I will watch over the both of you." InuYasha whispers to the sleeping Kagome.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days has passed by like a breeze and Touga only bed Sango once more before giving her the potion. Sango didn't understand why he only bedded her twice and gave her the potion. Touga told Sango to just wait and see what the future will bring. A week later Sango was told by Kagome that a wedding was being held in the Western palace but have no clue who was getting married. The servants were cut short trying to get everything ready for the wedding. A few servants even ran over Kagome and was later killed by Touga.

"Sango I think if you do leave Touga will be very upset." Kagome told Sango trying to reason her. "I have to because I should had heard from my father by now and I'm scared that village was attack." Sango said as she gears up in her demon slayer suit. The two girls stood outside waiting for a servant to bring Sango a horse. "Hiraikotsu" Sango screams out when she felt a cold shiver down her spine. "Look what we have here Kirara. It seems like our old friend been keeping the tasty ones to himself." A wolf demon said after kicking the Hiraikotsu away from him and Sango. "I want this one for myself. The other girl is all bones and no meat. You know how much I love to eat miko's." Kirara said as she licks Kagome neck. "Where are your wolves and the others Prince Koga?" Touga said as he jumps from the sky.

"Take your hands off me!" Kagome said as she slaps Koga across the face when he started touching her. "Why you little miko." Koga said with an evil smile. Kagome got really scared until she heard Koga started to laugh. "Relax, we don't eat humans no more." Kirara said as Touga tries to hug her. "Ladies meet Prince Koga of the wolf pack and this beautiful wolf demoness is his mate Kirara." Touga said as Kirara digs her claws into Touga hands. Sango and Kagome started to laugh as Kirara was pulling on his ear and yelling at him. "Hell no I thought I smelled something so nasty. See Sesshomaru I told you it was the ugly wolf." InuYasha said as him and Sesshomaru walks out to greet. Sesshomaru passed a small knife to Kirara and she stab Touga hand for trying to touch her.

"That is the reason why I have to watch for other men and keep them safe from her." Koga said with a smile. "Where is the little cub?" Touga asks before someone steps on one his mokos. Everyone stops and stares at two small children laughing and trying to climb Touga. "Cubs. We had twin girls." Koga grins as Kirara rolls her eyes. "I see. I shall have this one to eat." Touga said as he pretends to eat the little girl arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome said as she pulls the demon child closes to her and away from Touga. "So your miko is different from the rest. You spoke the truth Touga." Kirara said as she looks at Kagome. "Yes she is not get away from her before she stinks like a wolf." InuYasha said as he pushes Koga out of the way. Koga trips InuYasha and InuYasha grabs Koga fur pelt.

"Dam dog boy can't you fall without messing up going down." Koga said as he quickly ties his fur pelts to cover himself. "Ladies shall we go to the drawing room and eat?" Touga said as Kagome, Sango, and Kirara walk with him back into the palace. InuYasha and Koga were busy fighting that they didn't realize that the women were gone. "Are you two really that dumb?" Sesshomaru said as he points to the open door. "What the hell he stole our women?" Koga said as he punches InuYasha in the face and left to go after them. InuYasha quickly follows Koga as Sesshomaru went his own way. "Old man quit stealing Kagome." InuYasha said as he fights with Koga to get through the door.

"Dog breath"

"Ugly Wolf"

"Mutt face"

"Mange Wolf"

"Kagome maybe you should let me start courting you." Touga asks very loudly making InuYasha turn on him. Kagome quickly places beads around his neck and quietly said sit. "What the hell did you do to me?" InuYasha asks as tears were streaming on his face. InuYasha sat on the floor trying to take off the necklace as everyone else started eating. "Why don't it come off." InuYasha screams out after thirty minutes of pulling and tugging at the necklace. Koga started to laugh until Kagome told Kirara that she can give her the same necklace for Koga if she wishes. Kirara smiles at the thought but told Kagome no. Koga heart drop when his mate was thinking of having one around his neck.

"Father one of our foxes have been killed." Sesshomaru said as he slams the door open. Sesshomaru fell to the floor very hard causing some of his bones to break. "What the hell is he talking about?" Koga said as he checks Sesshomaru body. Touga picks up his son and places him on the table after InuYasha push all the food on the floor. "InuYasha I will stop touching Kagome if she will join us." Touga said as he rips off Sesshomaru armor. "Kagome come with me I need your help or Sesshomaru may die." InuYasha said as he grabs for Kagome wrist. "My lord Lady Rin is in labor again." Mary said as she busts threw the door to the drawing room. "Please tell me this is a prank?" Touga asks ask he tries to make the bleeding stop on Sesshomaru side close to the rib cage. "No she fell down and Lady Yuki came and got me. By the time I came she started going into labor and all of our healers are not coming back until next week." Mary said freaking out a little.

"Fuck me. The fates sure do have a twisted humor." Touga said as he wipes his hair out of his face. "Kagome knows how to deliver a baby." Sango shouted at the demons. All eyes were on Sango when she said that. "Okay we have everything we need to make the bleeding stop now what?" InuYasha asks when walking back into the room. "Lady Kagome you must come with me Lady Rin is in labor." Mary said as everyone stares at Kagome. "Sango I will need your help and you too Kirara if you don't mind working next to us." Kagome said as she was being pulled away. Rin started to push after a minute Kagome shows up. "Something is wrong she is ripping very badly and the blood keeps coming." Kagome said as she pulls out a baby girl. Sango and Kirara quickly washes off the newborn pup. "I see another head." Kagome screams out. Kirara and Sango looks at Kagome when she said that and started to panic.

"Kagome Sesshomaru hasn't quit bleeding is there a way you can use your miko powers to seal the wound?" InuYasha screams threw the door. Sango busts through the doors hitting him in the face and called out for guards. InuYasha had to cover his nose from all the blood in the air. "Lady Rin demands you to pick her up and take her to her mate now!" Sango order the guards the showed up. Kagome left to lead the guards who were carrying Rin across the palace. "What is she doing here?" Koga demanded the guards when he saw Rin. Rin lost a lot of blood and everyone could tell that she wasn't in the best shape. "I told them to. I know I way to safe him." Rin said tears started to form in her eyes.

"Please tell me how you are going to save my son." Touga said as he was still trying to make the bleeding stop. "Get away from him and give me space." Rin said as Kagome helps her to walk. "What is the way?" Koga asks as he steps back to give more space. "Here Kagome ever since I heard what happen to his mother I have written something. Please make sure you will give it to my Sesshomaru. I will save him by giving him my life. It's a very ancient dark spell that was lost to most of my people." Rin said as sits on Sesshomaru stomach. Tears were streaming down and the blood were replacing the salty water. Rin started to bleed from her eyes, nose, and mouth as she was chanting. A large black storm cloud form over Sesshomaru and Rin. The wind started blowing hard a bright red flash was made. "Is everyone okay?" Kagome asks as she tries to get up but couldn't.

"Miko you move too much." Koga said as he gets off of her. "Thanks for protecting me." Kagome thanks Koga. "Where is she?" Touga screams out. Sesshomaru started coughing up blood and Touga saw that he was completely healed. Touga pulls his half naked son close to him and almost started crying. "My fox was killed." Sesshomaru quietly told his father. Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and was about to open her mouth to say something but Koga cuts her off. "Believe or not but when we make a real live animal it is a part of you. If it gets hurt or even killed it will bring the creature the same faint. He made a fox and it was killed. It was killed while it was protecting something probably." Koga said as he lends on a wall.

"Sesshomaru would you like to see your daughters?" Kagome said in a sad tone. Before anyone could answer Kagome left the room and Kirara and Sango came in holding a set of twin girls after ten minutes. Five more minutes later Kagome came in holding something close to her. "I am so sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she hands him the object she was holding. "I thought there was only two?" Touga said as he helps his son to sit up. "Two girls yes but one boy. He almost didn't make it." Kagome said as she gives Sesshomaru his only son.

"Father where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asks when he saw a lotus mark on his arm. "She wanted me to give you think if anything happens to her." Kagome said as everyone stares at the floor. Kagome went into InuYasha arms and Sango cried on the floor while holding the pup. "She use that spell didn't she? Why would she do that unless I was- "Sesshomaru started to say but stops when he realizes that he almost died. "She will always live on inside you and your pups my son." Touga said as he places his hand on Sesshomaru shoulder. Miroku came in with Yuki just as Sesshomaru started to cry and to see everyone doing the same.

"Daddy I can't find mommy anywhere." Yuki said as Sesshomaru pulls her close to him. Touga lets Yuki hold her little brother as she sits in her father lap. "Yuki mommy is gone." Sesshomaru said as he tries to fight back the tears. "When is mommy coming back?" Yuki cries out. "Yuki your mother made a choice to save your father life and I know for a fact that she doesn't want any tears coming from you." Touga said as he wipes away her tears. "I will be a good big sister I will make sure nothing happens to my little brother." Yuki said she tries to stop crying. Sango and Kirara kneels down next to Yuki and told her that she has two sisters as well. "I will make sure no harm will come to them just as my mommy and daddy did for me." Yuki said as she felt her father tighten his grip on her.

Since that night Touga kept his word and never touch Kagome again. Kagome was started her lessons to become a member of the black lotus and so did Sango and Miroku. Two weeks later the wedding plans pick back up again and no one knew who were getting married. Touga finally told everyone that Sango and Miroku were getting married when more demon slayers showed up. Sango went into hiding from everyone in InuYasha chambers with Kagome. InuYasha was kick out of his own chambers by Kagome and were force to sleep next to Sesshomaru and his father beds. He would spend the night with his father and the next night with Sesshomaru. The nights he is with Sesshomaru he helps out with the newborns pups without making it a big deal.

InuYasha never wanted to see his brother cry again but Sesshomaru would cry only in his rooms and almost all night since Rin casted the spell. "Please quit crying Sesshomaru it's not like you." InuYasha said as he brushes Sesshomaru hair. Sesshomaru still haven't spoken since he left the drawing room that night. "I know when I am in my human form I have to many emotions." InuYasha said as he kept brushing his brother hair. Yuki came in to see her brother and sisters but quickly left seeing her uncle brushing her father hair.

"Have you pick out names for them yet?" InuYasha asks as he started braiding Sesshomaru hair. It took InuYasha a few minutes to braid his brother hair because it was so long. Once he was done and tied the ribbon to keep it from unbraiding Sesshomaru got up and picks up one of the girls. "Her name is Rin. The other female is Eve. My son is name Kaname. Rin wanted to name our pups with those names. Rin was my idea." Sesshomaru finally spoken. "Sound perfect to me." Touga said as he closes the door behind him.

"I just wanted to stop by and check up on all five of you. If you like I can stay the night so you can get some sleep." Touga said as he gently places Eve in his arms. Sesshomaru just went to his bed and started to cry again. He cried himself to sleep. "I thought I would braid his hair and leave it like that for a while." InuYasha said as he puts more blankets on Sesshomaru. "You both have grown up so much. Sesshomaru is now a father again and you have Kagome." Touga said as Eve coos making him laugh. "I read the scroll without him knowing. She knew that something was wrong and wanted to live but couldn't. All my life Rin was at his side and now she is gone. I never seen him like this. Will he recover from this? Or will he start acting like Lily?" InuYasha asks his father. "The fates will let us know in time until then make sure you keep an eye on your brother, sister, and these little pups." Touga said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Kagome I think I should ask Touga to stop the wedding." Sango said as she sat down on Touga bed. "Sango why would you do that to Miroku?" Kagome ask as she was putting in the last hair pin in Sango hair. "I think it's not fair for Touga to force Sesshomaru to come to the wedding while he is still recovering from his mate death. Those children will grow up without their mother. We should have done something to stop her that night." Sango said as hot tears streaming down her face. "If she didn't save Sesshomaru she would had died anyway and she knew that. She asks me not to tell anyone that would tell Sesshomaru. If he ever finds out it will kill him on the end side and he will change who he is. We may not know him or the family as long like most but we both know that Sesshomaru is a great father. Yuki is a good kid and she will be like a mother to her siblings. Now let's get your makeup done and put on the last of the kimonos that the servants brought in." Kagome said as she wipes the tears off of Sango face.

Touga, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru was at the door about to walk in but overheard Sango crying. Once the girls stop talking Touga and InuYasha looks at Sesshomaru waiting for an action but it never came. Sesshomaru knock on the door and push his father inside. "Ladies I was just coming in to see if the bride is ready." Touga said as tries to open the door but Sesshomaru held the door so it wouldn't open. Touga acted like he was fixing his robes when he tries to open the door. "We need to finish her makeup and put on the last kimonos." Kagome replied without looking at Touga. "Here let me do it. Humans always put too much makeup on if you ask me." Touga said as he started wiping off Sango face. "You didn't have to start over." Kagome said as she threw a brush at Touga head.

"Females will never change will they?" Touga said as he applies eye makeup to Sango. "How do you know how to put on makeup?" Sango asks as he finishes her eye makeup. "Believe it or not I wear makeup and so does Sesshomaru. We use different types of makeup so we don't have to put it on every day. It hurts like hell." Touga said as he picks out a ruby red liquid in a small clay bowl. "Does InuYasha wear makeup?" Kagome asks Touga as she hands him a small brush for Sango lips. Touga eyes shifted to Kagome for a second and back to Sango. "No he doesn't touch that stuff. He said it is for females only and that men shouldn't wear makeup." Touga said as he was finishing up Sango make up.

"InuYasha and Sesshomaru should be here at any given moment so let's get you in those robes." Touga said as he helps Sango to her feet. Touga opens the door and the girls found Sesshomaru and InuYasha standing out in the hallways. Kagome places her hand on InuYasha as they walk down the hallways. Sango follows the two older demons until she notices that they were next to her. "Sango Mary and Kanna will take you from here. Don't worry it no one is trying to start a blood bath. Your people can't wait to see you. Your father and brother is in the front." Touga said before they left Sango with the two servants.

Ten minutes later Sango was walking down a long aisle and she saw Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Touga, Kagome, Yuki, her father, and her brother Kohaku. Touga, Sesshomaru, and Kagome was holding Sesshomaru triples. Each one has a sling across their shoulders to keep the pups in place. Sango wanted to cry when she saw the triples and Yuki but when she saw the look on Yuki face she knew she had to be strong and not cry on her wedding day again.

When Yuki looks up at Sango she had a small smile on her face but was still sad. Sesshomaru help Yuki to walk towards Sango and hands her a large bouquet of flowers from the gardens. Sango smiles down to Yuki and place a flower in her hair. Yuki gave a big smile and went back to stand next to her father. Towards the end of the ceremony Touga hands over the rings and two small veils with a clear liquid in them. Touga also hands Kagome a veil as well. He tells her to drink it quick so not too many people will see her drink it. Sesshomaru and InuYasha made it where no one will see Kagome drink it as Sango and Miroku drank theirs.

Everyone found their way to the food hall and started to celebrate Sango and Miroku wedding. "I know that you and your warriors are strong at hunting down my kind but can you drink like us?" Touga said as he sat down next to Sango father. "I believe he can do whatever demons can do." Sango father replied back to Touga. With a double clap from Touga and a devilish grin many servants came in when many sake bottles on silver trays. Once all the sake bottles were on the table all the children and pups left the room with the servants everyone started to drink the very strong sake made by demons. Sango, Kagome, and the other few women left the men to their sake and went into a large waiting room.

"Sango how does it feel to be a married woman now?" One of the women in the room asks Sango. "I don't know it's only been a few hours." Sango said as everyone started to laugh. "It is getting very late I wonder if the guys are trying to show off and acting like one is better than the next." Sango asks Kagome and she started to laugh. "Well knowing the dogs in that room who knows." Kagome said with a straight face. Sango started laughing very loudly and stops when every woman in the room started looking at Sango. "You better hope Sesshomaru and Touga never hear those words." Sango said to Kagome. "Good I hope so I'm still mad at InuYasha for not telling me about what was going on." Kagome said as she made sure everyone heard her.

"Kagome I have known you for a very long time now. I know when you are lying to me. Please tell me what is the real reason why you are still mad at InuYasha." Sango asks her dearest friend. Kagome pulls out a fan and started fanning herself. She covers her mouth and leans closer to Sango. "I have kick InuYasha out of his chambers and I have been waiting for him so we can finally be together. I am mad at him because I am tired of waiting around for him. I know Sesshomaru has been going through a lot in the past month but I just want to let InuYasha know that he should put his foot down and act like the man I know he is. I do not know how much longer I can wait for him. Touga said that that InuYasha should had mated with me by now. He always told me that InuYasha has already been with a fair amount of women so he knows how to please a female but he still hasn't touch me yet and I do not know why he doesn't want me." Kagome said as Sango tries to make her friend stop crying.

"Kagome if he never wanted to be with you then he would have never courted you and we will not be here if he never felt something for you." Sango told Kagome to make her feel better. Five minutes later the women could hear doors being slam more than once. One of the woman got up and open the door and saw some of the guys trying to walk. The women started to enter the hallway and started to laugh. Some of the demon slayers fell over in the hallways passing out. Sango found herself being touch on her bed and slams the man who was doing it. Kagome shook her head when she saw Miroku rubbing on Sango butt. The other females went to started to pick their men off the floors and headed back to their rooms. Sango and Miroku were given their own chambers after they got married. Sango pulled Miroku by one of his kimonos and drag him back to their chambers.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru carry his father back to his chambers and started to laugh. "Sesshomaru" Kagome yells out. Sesshomaru stops and stood u straight but never look towards Kagome. "I know that you over heard us in your fathers' room. I lied about what she said. She wanted me to tell you once you're ready to hear that news. She ready did love you. She knew you are a good father to Yuki and you will be a great father to your other pups as well. She said that she was sorry that she couldn't be at your side and rule with you. She also said that if you ever found another person that you should mate with them and be happy. She wants you to be happy." Kagome said as before she started walking towards InuYasha bed chambers. "Thank you Kagome." Sesshomaru said and Kagome turns around. She saw that Sesshomaru was now facing her crying and Kagome smiles.

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome turns around and left. Before Kagome turn into the next hallway she looks back and Sesshomaru was gone with his father. Kagome made it back to InuYasha chambers and started to undress. "I have been sitting here for many hours waiting." InuYasha said as he slams a bottle of sake on a desk. "Your drunk. Leave now." Kagome said as she quickly closes the last kimono. "I haven't had a single drop Kagome. I brought this bottle back with me to share it with you but you weren't here. Now tell me where were you?" InuYasha demanded Kagome to answer him.

"You need to leave now." Kagome said as she points to the door. "Bitch I haven't slept in my bed in a month. My father and Sesshomaru have been letting me stay with them. I think it's time for you to grow the fuck up. I am not playing these games no more. If you really want me to start acting like the rest of my family, then I will if you keep this up." InuYasha said as he slams the bottle to the desk. InuYasha felt a sting in his hand. He looks down and saw that he broke the sake bottle to pieces. "Don't touch me. Why are you being such a bitch towards me?" InuYasha ask as he pushes Kagome away with his bloodied hand.

InuYasha pulls out the bottle piece out of his hand using his fangs. "InuYasha I- "Kagome started to say. "Shut up miko bitch." InuYasha cuts off Kagome. "The servants will show you to your new room. I told them to make sure to get you the smallest room since you're a threat to my kind." InuYasha said as his eyes turn red and blue jagged stripes showed up on his face. "InuYasha please stop." Kagome cries out. "Why? Just go and bed my father since you can't leave him alone." InuYasha told Kagome as she cries.

"InuYasha it's not like that. Your father agreed to pretend to do that stuff to make you mate with me. I just wanted to know why you have tried to mate with me yet." Kagome said before InuYasha grabs her by the throat. "I didn't touch you because I thought you wasn't ready." InuYasha said as he let's go of Kagome. She could see the blue jagged stripes disappearing on his face but his eyes were still red. "Get away from me." InuYasha screams out. His blue stripes were back and were glowing very bright. InuYasha turns around and started punching at a wall. Just as InuYasha pulls out a jar Kagome ran towards the door and open it. InuYasha pulls Kagome by her hair and pulls her back into the room. A few servants came in and InuYasha started attacking them. He killed them as they scream out for help. Guards started busting threw the door and InuYasha killed them.

Sesshomaru didn't drink as much as his father did but he was still drunk. He heard someone screaming and thought it was all in his head until he heard more screams. He started smelling blood and quickly found himself in his little brother chambers. He saw Kagome on the floor with a small barrier but was getting weaker with each hit InuYasha made. InuYasha head snaps towards Sesshomaru direction and went after him. "I will fucking kill you." InuYasha screams at his older brother as he tries to attack him.

Sesshomaru easily dodges InuYasha attacks but still got slice a little all over. "The powder in that jar will knock him out use it." Sesshomaru said as he punches InuYasha in the face. InuYasha started to laugh as he shoves his claws into Sesshomaru arm causing deep wounds. Kagome grabs the jar and tries to get it open. InuYasha heard Kagome moving again and went after her. Sesshomaru jumps at InuYasha and knocks him on the floor. Kagome flinch as InuYasha started going after her again and the jar bust open all over InuYasha as he fell to the floor. "Fucking miko human bitch." InuYasha said before passing out. "Go to my father chambers and wait there. Put up a barrier so he can't touch you. I will bring him once in a few minutes.

Sesshomaru order a group of servants to clean the mess up before mornings comes and to keep quiet about what just happen. He picks up his brother and made his way towards his father chambers. Kagome was still in the hallway when Sesshomaru came along and he told her to open the door. Kagome closes the door behind her when they Touga chambers. Sesshomaru places InuYasha next to Touga and went to grab a potion and flip his father over. Touga was pass out drunk when Sesshomaru forces him to drink the potion. "Sesshomaru" Touga said with a smile. He was completely naked under his blanket and Sesshomaru was on top of him. Touga started to undress Sesshomaru and he notice that Sesshomaru arm was bleeding. "Tell me who did this and I will kill them." Touga said as his eyes turn red. Sesshomaru pulls his father close to his face by his hair and force him to look at InuYasha and back to him. "He had another episode and killed even more this time." Sesshomaru said to his father very close to his face.

"What of his future mate?" Touga said s his eyes turn back to gold. Sesshomaru got off his father and went to get a pair of bottoms for him. "They are getting closer and closer together. Grab my sword Tessaiga and Tenseiga." Touga said as Sesshomaru looks at his father. "What about So'unga?" Sesshomaru ask as he toss the bottoms to his father. "I'm keeping that sword. You can have it once I am dead and my body taken to the land of dead." Touga said with a chuckle. Sesshomaru grabs the two swords and places them on his father lap. Touga handed Sesshomaru the Tenseiga and told him to keep it. Sesshomaru didn't want that sword. It couldn't kill paper if he wanted to. "This is not the one I wanted. It doesn't kill." Sesshomaru said as Touga got off the bed and ties the sash around his bottoms.

Kagome just sat and watch them doing something. She has gotten used to seeing Touga naked and wasn't as shy like before. "Is InuYasha going to be okay?" Kagome ask in a very low voice. "As long he has this sword from now on. His demon blood is getting out of control. Whatever he said and did to you he didn't mean to do it." Touga said as he hands her the Tessaiga. Touga wipes away the tears when he was close enough to her. "InuYasha haven't mated with you because he fears that his pups will have episodes like him." Sesshomaru said as Touga threw a hard object at Sesshomaru head. "She wasn't supposed to know that and you know it." Touga said with a firm voice. "She is becoming a member of the black lotus." Sesshomaru flat out told is father.

"He will be back to normal when he wakes up. Have my bed only for tonight. No mating." Touga said with a smile before he left his chambers. Touga went straight towards Sesshomaru chambers and made his way to the bed. "I will never drink that much ever again." Touga said as Sesshomaru pulls the covers over them. "Go to sleep or I will shove the blue powder down your throat." Sesshomaru threaten his father. "Aw you were do that to your own father? I am so hurt my little Sesshomaru." Touga said as he started passing out again. Even though he had swallowed that potion that Sesshomaru gave him he was still drunk. A minute later they both pass out laying very close to each other. Touga puts arm around Sesshomaru before he passes out. Sesshomaru haven't heard his father called him that in a very long time. He had a smile on his face before passing out as well.

It has been days and InuYasha still felt really bad for what happen so he avoids Kagome like the plague. Kagome wanted to talk to him but he would run the other way. InuYasha would spend his days training with his father and brother as he learns about his new sword. "Now InuYasha you must keep that at your side at all times. It will make sure that you will never have any more episodes." Touga said as they walk out of the dojos. Touga started to feel something was wrong and fell to the floor. Sesshomaru quickly picks him up and towards his father chambers. On the way he saw his sister leaving the hallway that leads to the lord and lady west chambers.

"InuYasha stay here." Sesshomaru said as he puts down their father and took off. Sesshomaru mask his scent and aura as he left the room. "Why were you in father's chambers? I can smell his scent all over you." Sesshomaru said as he cuts off his sister. "Father wanted me to give him some supplies and I put them in the room." Lily said as she tries to walk away. Sesshomaru walks up to her and pulls down her top kimono and seen a few different potions and all of them had Touga hair in them expect for one. The one was glowing bright red. "Potion and father memory? What were you trying to do? Are you trying to kill our father? He removes memories for reasons that we do not understand." Sesshomaru said as he grabs the glowing red memory. "You don't understand Sesshomaru I am trying to help father." Lily said as she pulls up her kimono.

"Give me the rest! That is an order from the heir of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said as he pulls rank towards his sister. Lily pulls out a small glass jar filled with red powder and threw it on Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru hits the ground Lily ran away without taking her father memory. Sango and Kagome was in the gardens when they heard to people talking loud about something and went to see what it will be about. Sango stayed with Sesshomaru as Kagome went to find guards.

Kagome remember that poison helps Sesshomaru so she reaches and grabs a purple poison and made Sesshomaru drink it when he was in the healers' chambers. Sesshomaru started to wake up after a few minutes from drinking the poison. He looks over and saw his father memory sitting on a stand next to him. "I think I know what I am doing thank you." Kagome said as the human healer tried to tell Kagome what to do with Sesshomaru. "Calm down Kagome." Sango said as she puts a wet towel on Sesshomaru head.

"He still have a high fever." Sango said as Kagome laughs. "Believe it or not that's how all Inu's are and even wolves. I have been learning a lot from Touga and InuYasha in my short stay here." Kagome said as she took off the towel. Sesshomaru grabs her wrist and scared Kagome. She back hand Sesshomaru as a reaction and Sango fell to the floor dying from laughter. "Where is Lily?" Sesshomaru said as his eyes glowed red. "I saw her a few days ago." Kagome answer the question and felt really dumb when she said that. Sesshomaru got up and went back to his father as the two girls followed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was four days later when Touga was able to sit up in bed. When he woke up he notice Kagome was sitting next to him mixing herbs made for demons and Sesshomaru sitting across from her handing her the herbs. "What happen?" Touga ask as he sat up. "Lily made and stole some of potions that she made. She knocks me out after I caught her with the potions and one of your memories." Sesshomaru told his father.

"Which memory was it?" Touga ask in a sad tone. "The red one. I undid her kimonos and saw that she was wearing her battle armor. I took back the memory but not the potions." Sesshomaru said as Kagome started to rub the herbs on Touga chest. "I only knew you can't keep your hands off of me." Touga said with a grin that shows his fangs. Kagome head shot straight up and slaps him. She shoves the herbs into Sesshomaru hands and left Touga chambers.

Touga was left dumbfound it when Kagome slap him and left the room. "Did I say something wrong?" Touga ask his son. "She is mad at all Inu's for some reason. This Sesshomaru believes that she is going into heat again." Sesshomaru said as he finishes putting herbs on his father side. "I thought I smelled it on her." Touga said as he lays back down.

Sesshomaru sat in a chair reading war scrolls as Touga lays in his bed. "Any news on your sister?" Touga said breaking the silent. "No sighs of her. I have send word to all the lords of the Western lands and to East, North, and South. The generals sent their best scouts to look for her." Sesshomaru said as he kept reading scrolls. It was late in the night when Touga got out of bed and got dress. "Father you haven't eaten in days." Sesshomaru said as he puts down the last war scroll. "Do I need to send out anything?" Touga asks his son. Sesshomaru follows his father out to the balcony. "No father it was reports of the troops and what not." Sesshomaru said as he lends on the stone pillars.

Touga eyes grew red and started to turn into a dog. Sesshomaru did the same and both took to the sky. The landed in a large forest close to the wolf den in the Western lands and started looking for prey to get. They both took off in different directions to find prey. Sesshomaru brought back a demon boar to where they first landed and drop off the boar to go back to hunting. An hour hand pasted by when they stop hunting and they started to eat some of their prey. The pile of the prey was still big when they had finish eating for the time being.

The two never change back into their human forms as they slept next to each other in the forest. The sun was getting high in the sky when the two hear heard a child screaming. The two found a crying child over a woman body. Sesshomaru saw a snake demon leaving the scene and went after it. Touga went into his human form and walk over to the crying child. He could tell that the child was part demon.

"Leave me alone." The child screams out as Touga tried to touch her. "Was she your mother?" Touga asks when he steps back. "Why do you care you're a full blooded demon. Full blooded demons never care for us half breeds." The little girl started crying harder. Sesshomaru came back in holding the dead snake in his mouth. "Where is your father?" Touga ask as Sesshomaru turns into a human.

"He was killed because he fell in love with my mother. She was a human and was about to give birth to me when they killed him." The child cries out. Sesshomaru toss the dead demon snake to the side and went to the crying little half breed. He grabs her back her wrist and held her in the air as she tries to break free from Sesshomaru. "Your father was a bat demon. I see why he was killed." Sesshomaru bluntly said to the girl. The little girl looks at Sesshomaru when he said that. Sesshomaru threw the girl away from her dead mother and pulled off a handmade necklace. Sesshomaru toss the necklace to the girl and use his acid spray to melt away the dead human woman. Touga quickly grabs the girl as she tries to stop Sesshomaru.

"She was my mother." The little girl started to cry even more as she drops to the dirt holding the necklace close to her heart. "Would you rather have her be eaten by wild animals?" Sesshomaru asks without looking at the girl. The little girl shook her head no. Sesshomaru was suddenly next to the girl and bite down on her. "Sesshomaru" Touga said as Sesshomaru quickly withdraw. "You now belong to me." Sesshomaru said as he started dragging the little girl back to their camp spot. Touga just followed Sesshomaru back to their camp and said nothing else.

"Eat we will be leaving soon." Sesshomaru said as he tosses the girl close to the pile of dead animals. The girl was scared out of her mind that she sat in the same spot crying until they were ready to leave. Sesshomaru picks up the girl by her kimono and followed his father. They were running at a high speed when they jump towards a waterfall. The little girl screams out when she saw the waterfall. "Lord Inu no Taisho and Lord Sesshomaru what do we have the pleasure of you being here?" A low class female wolf asks the two as she bows to them. "Is Prince Koga still here?" Touga questions the lowly wolf.

"Where is the mutt face?" Koga asks as he walks towards them fixing his fur pelt. "He is back home with his soon to be mate." Touga said with a chuckle. "Maybe I should stop by before we leave the Western lands." Koga said with a big grin. "You should. Down to businesses on why we are here. We were planning to be out here for a while but found ourselves a bat half breed." Touga said as Koga looks towards the girl.

When Koga started looking at the child many of his wolves started sniffing the poor girl. "I smell blood on her and Sesshomaru acid." Koga said as he bends down to see her face. "Why is there a bat in our cave?" Kirara demanded with such hate in her voice. Kirara was fixing her hair as she stops next Touga. "They found a bat half breed and Sesshomaru mark her as his." Koga said as he went to his mate. "Why? Don't he remember that their kind always start war and was banish from the western lands. I say we should just eat her." Kirara said as the girl tried to get away from everyone.

"Leave me alone." The little girl said before biting Kirara on the hand. "Little bitch bit me." Kirara said as blood was dripping from her hand. "You did say we should eat her." Koga said with a big grin. "Look half breed if you ever try that again I will feed you to my wolves understand? Now come here and let me look at you." Kirara said as she pulls her closer to her.

"I see why he mark her. For a bat half breed she is very easy on the eyes." Kirara said as she brushes away the wavy orange hair. "There is a pile of meat you can have that we killed not to long along. It is five miles from here." Sesshomaru said as he picks up the girl and started walking towards the mouth of the cave. "I guess we don't have to go hunting for the day." Koga said as he bows to Touga. Touga gave him a nod before leaving. Touga saw that Sesshomaru took off in his sphere and did the same.

Hours later when the little girl looks up and saw a huge castle. "Get her clean and give her fresh kimonos she smells." Sesshomaru said as he drops the little girl on her face. The little girl started to bite Sesshomaru arm as she stood up. The servants quickly went to get the girl before she was killed but wouldn't let go. Sesshomaru grabs the girl by the neck with his other hand and started to crush her wind pipe. The girl started to black out and had let go. "Such weak poison." Sesshomaru said as the servants caught the girl.

The little girl was taken away to get a bath and put on fresh kimonos. The head of the servants was told to bring the little girl to Sesshomaru study. She was left alone in his study and she started to look around. She saw many paintings on a wall and her eyes grew wide when her eyes hit a certain painting. The painting was of Sesshomaru, Rin, and their newborn daughter. The other painting was of Sesshomaru and a little girl that looks just like him but with three newborns. "Where is the mother?" The little girl spoke out loud.

"Are you listening to me Sesshomaru?" InuYasha screams out as the two enters Sesshomaru study. Sesshomaru walk right past the little girl and sat behind the desk. InuYasha stood behind one of the chairs in front of Sesshomaru desk waiting for an answer. "What do I get out of this?" Sesshomaru ask with a cold stare. The look Sesshomaru gave InuYasha send shivers down the little girl back. "What do you want?" InuYasha bark at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru points to InuYasha hip and smile.

"No way in hell I am giving you my sword." InuYasha screams at his brother. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother as he lends over his desk. "Your little miko seems to be a good healer. If I do what you ask she will have to become my personal healer until one of us dies." Sesshomaru smiled very wickedly. InuYasha stood there thinking for a minute before he agreed to his brother terms. "Kagome is going to kill me for sure now." InuYasha said as his ears went down. "Are you going to in my room tonight or fathers?" Sesshomaru ask to break the weird moon that his brother was in.

"I guess yours since Lily is no longer here." InuYasha said as his sliver hair turn black. "You're a half breed like me?" The little girl screams out when she saw InuYasha turning human. "Who the hell are you? Who let a human child in here?" InuYasha said as he got real close. "Her father was a bat demon and her mother was human InuYasha." Sesshomaru quietly said. "Whatever." InuYasha mumbles under his breath.

"Half breed is what I will call you from now on. I already have a half breed for a personal servant you will be the personal servant for my three youngest pups. The other higher ranks servants will let you know what to do and not to do. You may leave now half breed." Sesshomaru said as he never looks at her. "That's my brother just as cold as ever." InuYasha said with a chuckle. A minute later an older half breed came in and took the little girl away back to the servants' chambers.

"Do you really have to call her that?" InuYasha said as sat down. "Why do you care? No one had called you that in a long time." Sesshomaru said as he looks up from the many papers on his desk. "Yes I know you even started killing those who called me that. I remember that you said that you were the only one allowed to call me a half breed." InuYasha said as his long black hair was being pulled back. "It is getting late InuYasha." Sesshomaru said as he tied his brother hair up.

"Yeah for some reason I am always tired when I am in this form." InuYasha said as he stood up and followed his brother back to his chambers. "Kagome is going to be in heat again soon." InuYasha said as the two lay in bed. "I don't care." Sesshomaru said as he turns his back to his brother. "I am going to mate with Kagome." InuYasha asks as he turn on his side too. No one said anything for the rest of the night and pretended to be asleep.

Every day InuYasha started being around Kagome even more and giving her little gifts here and there. Touga knew that InuYasha is going to mate with Kagome very soon and started having tea with her every morning and afternoon with Sango. After a few days of drinking tea with Touga, Kagome asks him "Why did you start having tea with us?" "We are not sleeping with you again." Sango said with a firm voice. "Ladies calm down that is not why I am here. I enjoy having tea with beautiful women from time to time." Touga lied through his fangs.

The real reason why is that the tea he has been making for the girls was a special type of tea. It increases the odds of getting pregnant. He wanted them to start their family early instead of waiting around. Sango started to smell different after a week of drinking the special tea Touga gives them. "One down one to go." Touga said out loud as the girls sips their tea. "What does that mean?" Kagome asks with a cold stare. "Oh just thinking about wars plans and other stuff." Touga said as he grins.

It was the night of InuYasha was going to mate with Kagome when he takes her out in the gardens. "Kagome I wish you was not mad at me anymore. I miss sleeping next to you." InuYasha whispers as his ears with down. Kagome started to laugh as she started touching his ears. The more she touches his ears the harder he gets. "Kagome there is something that I need to show you and it is for your eyes only." InuYasha said as he picks her up bridal style. InuYasha quickly went back to his chambers and locks the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mary and Kanna was in the food hall when the newly mated couple came in. A few small bag of silver coins was toss in the air and Sesshomaru catches them all. "You guys took bets on us?" InuYasha said very angrily as he stuffs his face. "Yes and I won the bet." Sesshomaru said with a smile. "You couldn't wait one more day?" Touga said as he threw his bag of coins at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru would had won anyway because I told him which day it was." InuYasha said very low where the humans in the room couldn't hear. Touga was pouting all day because he lost the bet but he knew one thing for sure. Kagome will be pregnant with a week if he keeps up with his tea. The servants also made bets and of course Kanna won the first bet and Mary with second bet.

Three days later Kagome started to smell like she was pregnant and Touga won the bet. Touga never told anyone that he gave the girls special tea twice a day so he could win a bet and to have a bigger family. Things were going great for months until Touga received a letter from his daughter. Sesshomaru and InuYasha was sitting in the war room waiting for their father to speak.

 **Father-**

 **I know what I did was wrong but I had no choice. I keep having the same dream every night about a little girl crying out for help. She was covered in blood and burn marks. If I have hurt, you in any way I am truly sorry. Please tell Sesshomaru that I am sorry for doing the things I have done towards him. I am now leaving the Northern Lands and crossing the ocean. I will send a massager to tell you where I am.**

 **Lily Taisho**

"We are going after her take whatever you need. We leave in one hour. Dress in battle gear just in case." Touga said as he tosses the letter into the fire pit. Yuki was pulled out of bed and was standing outside in her sleeping kimonos. She saw her grandfather, father, and Uncle wearing their war armor. "Yuki, we have to leave now. The moment we leave the inner walls you will be in charge. You will be the Lady of the Western lands until we come back. Kagome and Sango will be here with you. The servants Mary and Kanna will be at your side at all times. Make us proud." Touga said as he kneels down too little Yuki.

"I don't want to rule." Yuki said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Touga started wiping away her tears until Sesshomaru steps in. "Yuki, take care of you brother and sisters. I know you are very young to have a title like this. This is what you have been training for in the last ten years. I have this made, your mother was against it but you have to be strong to have a weapon like this." Sesshomaru told his daughter before giving her a katana made from his fang.

Yuki held the sword close to her as she watches the three most important men in her life walking away. Kagome was in tears when InuYasha said his goodbyes and stood next to Yuki. No one knew how long they would be gone for or if all come back alive. Yuki started to cry even harder and the pregnant Kagome picks Yuki up and brought her back inside. Kanna and Mary followed Kagome and Yuki to make sure they have everything they needed.

Kagome places Yuki in her chambers that she now shares with InuYasha. She had Kanna open the doors that lead outside and in came Birdie. She flew in and landed on Kagome shoulder. Birdie never left Kagome side besides sending word to InuYasha and the others. The last letter Kagome got was the day she went into labor. The letter said that they could no longer keep in touch because they were going over the ocean into strange lands. By the time Kagome got the last letter it has been three months since they left.

As the days pass by winter started showing itself once more. The days kept getting colder and colder. The night Kagome went into labor it started to snow. Several hours later Kagome had given birth to a healthy baby girl. The newborn pup was a half breed just like her father. The new pup looks just like Kagome expect for the silver hair and golden eyes. Sango had given birth to a healthy boy two months before Kagome given birth. "What will you name her?" Yuki asks as Sango help clean the newborn. "Fuyu. It means born in winter." Kagome said with a smile. "My lady it's prefect for her." Kanna said as she hands Fuyu to Kagome. "I wish InuYasha was here." Kagome screams out inside her head. Tears were streaming down her face as she kisses her daughter.

**Fuyu = winter

**Yuki = happiness

**Sesshomaru = destruction of life

**Inu no Taisho = Dog General

**InuYasha = Dog half

**Sango = Coral

**author note: a few names meanings for those who would like to know.


End file.
